The Legend Of Corfe Castle
by IMakeDirtyLove
Summary: Bella and her friends take a trip to England to visit Corfe Castle, a castle haunted by two men, 1 a vampire, 1 a werewolf, both trapped until the reincanation of their love arrives. Who will win the battle for their love? DARKWARD!
1. The King And The Killer

**The Legend Of Corfe Castle**

**Chapter One**

**The King And The Killer**

**Bella**

"C'mon Bells! Hurry your ass up! We're meant to be going to England _today, _you know that right?"

Emmett whined. I groaned as I jammed the last few toiletries into my already over stuffed suitcase. I had filled it with clothes that Alice and Rose would let me. Any that weren't permitted were probably on their way to Africa to help the poor people. _Enjoy comfort people, I sure did... _There were now in my case tight dresses, short, skimpy ones. Fitting jeans, tank tops, a few wife beaters, a hoodie, my ratty old night shirt and boy shorts that I wore to bed. There was my underwear, lingerie because, Alice's motto '_You never know_.' Finally, there were 'ye old English' dresses as Rose had said. They looked like they were from a different century. They were beautiful! But they weren't exactly the easiest things to pack. Alice had merely said they would suit where we were going and that it would be fun to dress up a bit. Both of them had dresses too. Emmett had refused to wear anything old fashioned, but I wasn't as lucky to have the guts to stand up for myself and tell either of the girls I didn't want to wear it. The dress they'd forced me to have was silky and had intricate patterns stitched onto the fabric. It had beads and golden string decorating it. It was amazing. Much better that Rose's who's was one with a cage under it, making the bottom poof out. The bodice on my dress was a corset without any bones of wood, just lace and cotton that Alice pulled so tight in the changing rooms that I couldn't breathe. Otherwise, it was really good. Made my boobs look good and was attractive to men. "_Come on_!" Emmett yelled.

I zipped my bag up and dragged it from off of my bed. "I'm ready! But, Emmett, I think I'll need help with the suitcase!" I called. Emmett charged in and grabbed my luggage as if it was a feather. He was a butch, masculine guy. I swear he looked as if he was on steroids! But he had a friendly and playful face, if you were on his good side! He had long, curly, dark hair and a devious smile. He was one of my best friends.  
"C'mon! I really really _really _wanna get to England! _C'mon_!" Emmett complained, jumping about as he left my room. I laughed and followed him. He was like a child. Scratch that! He was a child; he had the mind of an eight year old, trapped in a twenty one year olds body. Emmett was a year older than me, that was hard to believe, but it was true. I was twenty the next day, and that's why we were all going to England! We had no jobs, we had no school to go to, we were free to go on holiday! We were still young! We had years to think about going to university, they'd still take any of us with our grades regardless of our age, but, we wanted to explore the world more before we settled on a path for our future.

When I stepped out of my room, I saw Rose and Alice bickering over nail varnish, Jasper was sat there laughing with my boyfriend, Mike. I loved Mike! I really did! But, would you understand if I said there wasn't any spark? No romance. Mike had still been trying to convince me to sleep with him, and I had been tempted sometimes, just to get the whole sha-bang over with.

Yes that's right, I'm a twenty year old virgin! I wanted to wait for the right person! I didn't want to regret my first time later on in life when I find the right guy. I think Mike was hoping that we'd have sex in England, like some lame 'W_hat happens in England, stays in England_' sort of thing.

"Everybody! Look who's emerged from the depths of Bellina land! Queen Bella," Emmett cried happily as he grabbed Rose's and his bag and headed for the door. "Now lets busta-move and get our butts out of this dive!" I just laughed and walked over to Mike and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hey there hottie," He murmured against my lips. I sighed internally; I hated it when he called me that. Hottie, my queen of sexiness, my loyal sex slave, my little piece of ass, my sex kitten, all of these names were names for me he uses on a regular basis. All I wanted was to be called beautiful, or love or something! Not something that, to be honest, I found offensive! He was calling me _his_. _His _queen of sexiness, _his _sex slave, _his _piece of ass, _his _sex kitten. I didn't belong to him! "So how is my loyal sex slave today?" He asked. _See what I mean? Why don't you go ahead and pee on my leg! Mark me as yours!_

There were a few reasons why I was with him. One, I was a little lonely. Sure I had Em, Rose, Ali and Jazz, but they were friends. I needed more than that, and I was lonely in that sense. Two, all of my family like him. But, all my friends hated him. They pretended to like him whist secretly - well, not so secretly - plotting how to break us up. Three, he was a nice guys most of the time, and I didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm great thanks! How about you?"

Mike opened his mouth but was cut off by Emmett.

"Yo, love birds! In the cab or we'll leave without you!" He threatened. Everybody else was in the cab, waiting impatiently. I grasped Mike's hand as he took hold of his bag and all but dragged him to the car.

**Arriving In England**

"Wow! We're finally here!" Emmett squealed as we grabbed our bags at the terminal. "I'm standing on English land! I'm in another country!"

I chuckled at his stupidity and collected my bag. "Yes Emmett, we're here! In England!"

"Would have rather been at lake Como, then I could meet Matthew, he could fall in love with me, he could leave his fiancée and we could live together in Italy!" Rose grumbled. "He's just so hot!"  
"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Emmett joked, wrapping a huge arm around Rose's waist and kissing her forehead.

"A very sexy bit of chopped liver," she answered, a sweet smile spread across her cherry red lips.

"Sexier than Matthew Bellamy?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding? Of course you aren't!" Rose replied. Emmett clutched at his chest and wiped away his 'tears.'

"Ouch, baby, that hurts," he whimpered.

Everybody laughed at them and continued to until we made it to the rental. It was big enough to fit all of us in which was good, because, no matter how much fun it sounded, I wasn't going to strap Alice to the roof. We all dumped our luggage into the spare seat of the car, I sat in the seat in the boot, because, to be honest, I didn't want to sit with Mike. I'd wanted to break up with him for ages! But the three I mentioned earlier had stopped me!

"So, where are we going Ali?" I inquired. Nobody else knew where we were headed. Even Jasper! She was just instructing Jasper where to drive.

"Well, since we're on British soil now, I suppose I can tell you. We're staying to Castle Corfe! It's in Devon. Shouldn't take too long to get there," Alice explained. **(Quick A/N, I know that Castle Corfe is in ruins just in case any of you say 'but, isn't Castle Corfe really just a hunk of crappy bricks that don't even resemble a castle anymore?' yes that is true, but for the sake of this story, it isn't! It is a big assed, beautiful castle worthy of Kings! Okay? Good! Now, let's continue!) **"There's not gonna be anybody else, visitor wise. I bought every room for the next two months, just so people don't disrupt us lot while we celebrate Bella's twenty first birthdays!"

"Alice! That must have cost you loads! I mean, an entire castle for _two months_?" I gasped.  
"It didn't cost much, because there are... down sides... not many people risk going there. Plus, my uncle runs the place," Ali murmured.

"Alice, you said risk, what is there that people don't risk dealing with?" I interrogated nervously.

"It's haunted," she blurted.

"H-haunted? You know how I feel about ghost Ali! Pick up that phone and cancel the rooms this minute!" I barked, panicking. I was creeped out by ghosts. They scared me! I couldn't spend _two whole months _living with them!  
"It's not what you think! It's not haunted, per se, as it is bothered! That's the correct word! Bothered by it! It's not ghosts there! Not at all! That's not their problem, I swear!" Alice promised.

"Then what 'bothers' them?" I snapped.

"People believe that the place is haunted by a vampire, and a werewolf. There's a legend about it!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. I was curious immediately. Vampire and a werewolf! They didn't even exist! So there really was no point in worrying. But the legend would be quite interesting to hear.

"I'm listening. I wanna know the legend, so spill," I demanded.

"Well, you know in the very first century, there was a king and, well, he was assassinated! And, people believe the man who did it is trapped with the king, waiting in the castle. Only one thing will release them, and it can only save one of them," She informed us.

"And that is a woman. These two men, the king and the killer, the men that haunt the castle, the king's a vampire, the killer's a werewolf. While they lived human lives, the legend says that the king won over a girl that the killer liked so he killed the king. The king's wife shortly committed suicide by jumping off a cliff. The killer jumped in to save her, but died while trying. And now, both men are waiting for her re-incarnation to turn up. When she does, both men will basically repeat history. They will compete over her, not caring if they die for a second time, because she is all they have, and they have no idea where she is. But they know she'll turn up! It must be so annoying not being able to leave that castle! Not only that, but, they're invisible, like ghosts until she turns up. But, my uncle told me that they have made contact, but not actually talked in person. Also, they haven't told him their names yet. Only that it's been over two thousand years for them, trapped in that castle! I hope they find her soon!" Alice rambled.

"You keep saying 'The king and the killer,' does nobody, at all, know their names? How say, if you met them would you know that it was the king you'd met, not the killer? Surely, the killer must be pretending to be the king! You know, to get on the girls' good side," I questioned.

"Apparently, when you meet the king, you can just tell, you want to drop to your knees and worship him, because he's beautiful, smart, loving and passionate. Yet dark and sinister. He certainly has a bad streak," Alice insisted. I nodded thoughtfully and thought of another question.  
"How would you know if you were the re-incarnation?"

"Well, nobody's ever met these men before, when their loves near, they're meant to come out and 'play.' Oh my god! Bella wouldn't it be cool if you were her! Who would you pick? Sexy, powerful, smart, passionate, yet dark vampire, or the murderer/dog?" Alice interrogated.

"Well, I wouldn't want to pick a murder!" I responded.

"Bella, the kings a vampire," Alice reminded me, rolling her eyes. That was defiantly a good point!

"But that's his nature! I'd still pick the king," I said finally. "How do you know all this stuff anyway?" I questioned.

"Internet. I also know that if you're the incarnation, you're either meant to have, in your arm, you should have something faintly resembling either a V on your right arm and a W on the other! Weird right?"

I saw Rose inspecting her wrists then sigh. "Damn! No sexy vampires today. Recon you can get some fangs Emmie?"

"Anything for you sweetie," Emmett murmured into the crook of her neck as he grazed his teeth there.  
"Very good, Emmett. But you need the fangs still," Rosalie uttered. Emmett sniggered and sat up smiling.

"Well, Bella, why aren't you looking at your arms?" Alice inquired. I huffed and started looking at my right arm. There were spots and freckles. There were veins and hair. There was a cut on the back of my hand. But no V's.

"Nope. Nothing. Why is it a V anyway?"

"It's because the V stands for vampire. Same for the other. W for werewolf. So, are you sure there's nothing?" Alice inspected. I nodded and showed her my arm, although she couldn't actually see. "Fine, you win," she groaned and turned back forwards, facing the road. We didn't talk about vampire's or werewolves for the rest of the drive.

When we got there, we received a grand welcome. There were over sixty people there.

There was a man, standing out the front, wearing a suit with a tie, Emmett laughed at it, because it had a dozen chat up lines sewn into it. It was quite amusing. He had blonde hair that was combed back perfectly. His eyes were piecing blue and his skin pale white.

"Hey, dude, can I borrow your tie next time I go to the pub?" Emmett snickered, grinning happily.

The man laughed. It was a beautiful, musical laugh. "You must be Emmett! It's nice to finally meet you. Alice has told me lots about you." So this must be Alice's uncle. "Speaking of Alice where is she?"

"I'm right here Uncle Carl!" She cried, dancing over to him and giving a big hug. He returned the hug, smiling into her hair. "I haven't seen you in _ages_!"

"Six years. You're not a little girl anymore! Well, let me look at you!" He pushed Alice away until she was an arms distance then inspected her closely. "

Still haven't grown," he said cheekily.  
"Still as grey as ever," she noted, messing up his hair. He laughed and did it back. We were expecting bitch from hell. The whole, 'you messed up my hair! Prepare to die!' thing. But she giggled then turned to us.

"Hey, guys, I'd like to introduce you to my cool and incredible handsome uncle Carlisle!" Alice squealed.

"Hey, I'm Jasper. Her boyfriend," Jazz said holding out his hand for Carlisle to shake as he stepped closer, hesitantly. Carlisle took hold of Jasper's hand and shook it, smiling as he did.

"It's great to meet you Jasper. I trust you're treating her well? Keeping her safe?"

"Treating her only as a man should treat a lady, and if she were any safer, she'd be in bubble wrap," Jasper replied, Carlisle grinned.

"Good."

"I'm Bella," I said politely, stepping towards him and holding out my hand too. Instead of shaking it, he raised it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back.

"It's great to meet you."

"Likewise," I muttered, talking a step back.

Next, Emmett introduced himself officially, then Rose and finally Mike. One thing I did notice was that he didn't kiss the back of Rose's hand. Maybe he was just being particularly friendly. Alice didn't seem to care after all.

"Everybody, this is my staff. We have the cooks who will be at your beck and call 24/7. There are my cleaners. The..." Carlisle continued to introduce the staff, but I let my eyes drift off to look at the castle. It was tall, built with grey brick. It was surrounded by grass, on top of a hill with a moat on the edges. It was amazing. There were British flags hanging from the sides of the grand entrance. It was like in the princess bride, but made with gray stones! It was amazing! The windows were stained glass on the lower floor, but the second floor was clear glass. There were slits in the walls where people would have shot their approaching enemies when under attack.

I continued to examine the castle and looked up at, what was presumably the bedroom windows. Then I saw the shadow of a man passing by the window. Only for a second. Then he was gone.

"Carlisle is there anybody in the castle?" I inquired.  
"There shouldn't be..." He turned around and scanned quickly through the crowd of employees. "Nope, everybody's out here. Why?"

"I saw somebody in the castle, I swear I did," I vowed, looking over at the window I'd seen him from. He was there again, but this time, he hadn't moved. I could see the silhouette of a man, but not his features.

"Where?" Carlisle asked, walking over to me. I pointed to the window and he was gone. I frowned slightly.  
"I swear, I'm not crazy. He was right there!" I insisted.

Carlisle nodded and smiled. He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "I know. It's not surprising you see him. I could tell from the start. Give me your right hand," Carlisle ordered.

"There's nothing there Uncle Carl, we've looked. None of us are her," Alice said remorsefully.

"Oh really?" He challenged. Carlisle snatched my hand into his grasp and held it out to Alice. "Look at her hand. Do you see it?"

"No, she isn't her!"

"That's where you're wrong!" He flipped my hand over so my palm was facing down. "Look now. Do you see?"

"No, Carlisle, have you lost it?" Alice cried.

"Look there," he pointed to my cut and smirked. "What does it look like to you Bella?"  
"A baseless triangle or arrowhead or something! I don't know!" I replied, frustrated. What on earth was this crazy old man talking about!

"And, Alice was does it look like to you?"

"It looks like a V," she answered. I stared wide eyed at her. She stared back. "But that doesn't mean anything unless she has it on the other arm! You don't have a W on your left arm, do you?" Alice interrogated.

"Actually..." I lifted the sleeve of my t-shirt to my shoulder so you could see my bicep. When I was eighteen and feeling rebellious, I'd gone out and had a tattoo done. It had been snake, but, the snake looked like it was meant to be the letter W. I'd never thought it could mean something else.

"A W's a W. You're the re-incarnation. You should meet them. But, they might fight first then you might be gone by the end of that so, you don't know," Carlisle informed me. I nodded. I didn't know whether to hope not to meet them of whether to want to. I looked over at Mike and he looked livid. God knows why. "Enjoy your stay here!" Carlisle turned and gestured for the staff to go back inside. "Would you like to dine with me and the Mrs? She'll be back soon," Carlisle offered. Alice nodded eagerly. "Great! Oh and, also, the owner of the hotel is coming here tomorrow, so, be on your best behaviour. He will not hesitate to kick you out," Carlisle insisted. "Have fun, feel free to explore. If you see the king or killer, don't worry, they're friends. Good day," Carlisle waved and walked back into the castle, disappearing into the darkness.

" Friends?" I murmured, confused.

"Well, Uncle Carlisle did say he had spoke to them. Just, not in person. So maybe they are friends," Alice mused.

"Bella, just remember, it's okay to play the field. Have fun with the vampire, the dog and the human," Emmett whispered.

"The human?"

"Mike," he reminded me. _Oh yeah... Mike. _Mike glared at me. He was pissed. I couldn't help the fact a vampire and a werewolf were in love with me!

"We're going to go exploring Bella. You should go to the room you saw the man in, maybe it's the king!" Rose squeaked.

"Yeah, woo-hoo maybe it's some ancient, wrinkly vampire who wants to suck and fuck!" Mike uttered. "That came out wrong. I mean, what if they hurt you?"  
"They love her, the last thing they want to do it hurt her. Relax Mike," Jazz comforted Mike. "I think you should come exploring with us Mike. Leave Bella with her thoughts. Bells, forget the vampires and werewolves and unpack, if you're uncomfortable with staying here, we'll book a hotel instead. Okay?"

I nodded and went to pick up my bag, but it was gone. "Where's my bag gone?" The king... or the killer for that matter wouldn't have took it, would they? No, that's stupid!

"The staff took them to our rooms. Yours is room 724," Alice informed me. "If you need help finding it, I'm sure one of your long lost lovers'll show you."

Long lost lovers. Well, those next two months were going to be fun!


	2. Exploring The Castle

**Hey! Enjoy the chapter! Sorry to my beta that I didn't send it to you, from here on out, I've been banned from my laptop, so, I had to rush to get this up and out there, otherwise you would have had to wait for... God knows how long!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

**Exploring The Castle**

**Alice**

Me, Jazz, Rose, Emmett and Mike all ran into the castle together, leaving Bella alone outside. We hurried into the, what could only be know as reception. There was a desk with a bunch of leaflets and maps of the castle. There was an old computor there too, but the desk was unattended. The floor was made of broke stone and there was a fire place buring logs with a bear fur rug in front of it. Above the fire, there was a picture of a handsome man, obviously from years back, you could tell from the clothes. He had dazzling green eyes and bronze hair. It was the sort of face you wouldn't forget. Not because it was ugly in anyway. But because the man was, one of a kind.

I stepped closer to the picture and read what it had been named and who had made it.

_'Edward the Martyr, by Julian McKeith'_

"Hey, Jazz! Look at this! Is it amazing?" I cried. Jazz had always been interested in art, and, no doubt he would have some idea who Edward the Martyr was. Jasper came over to my side and looked closely at the picture.

"It's brilliant! Very detailed," he noted.

"Edward the Martyr? Who's he?"

"He was our ... Wait a minute he was our.... Before he was... Shit..." Jazz muttered.

"What was he Jazz? What happened?" Rose asked, stepping forward towards the picture. "Well, he certainly easy on the eyes. Sorry, what were you saying?"

Jasper raised his hand to the picture and pointed at it, almost accusingly. "King Edward. Also know as Edward the Martyr. He was king in the first century from 962 to 18th March 978, the day he was assassinated. Before our very eyes, we see the king. Only he's a picture," Jasper explained.

"Wow! Damn, Bella's lucky!" Rose squealed. "But still, I'm worried, you said history would repeat its self. Does that include the suicide?"  
"To be honest, I don't know! I only know what was on the internet and what Uncle Carlisle told me," I confessed.

"It doesn't matter! Because if Bella is uncomfortable with staying here, we'll leave. We won't give her the chance to becaome suicidal! Right?" Jasper insisted. Everybody murmered their agreements, so I desided to chanegd the subject to a more lighter one.

"Anyway, lets put that behind us and explore. I'll go to the ballrooms, Jazz, you can go to the abbey. Rose, can go to the library, Mike, you can go to the gardens and Emmett can't be contained; Go where ever you like. The first person to find - if anybody does - Edward's bedroom will be waited on hand and foot for the rest of the week! We'll meet back here at six since it's only three, so, hurry! I bet I find it first!" I challeneged.

"Why the kings bedroom? We could just ask the staff where it is," Mike said, spoling the fun.

"Well, you see, nobody knows where it is, it's been lost over time. If any of us find it, we're finding history! Now lets go!" I urged. Everybody eagerly grabbed a map and scurried away. I rushed to the ballrooms, excited beyond beliefe.

When I got there, I was shocked. All the walls had been made of the grey brick, but, the lights were flames on the torches that had been attached to them. There were floor to ceiling windows, the windows had patterns on them - just the simple criss-cross. There had been large tapesrys hanging from the walls and there was a huge stage where, I presumed bands would play in the oldeen days when King Edward was alive. I quickly pondered over the fact he'd been in this hall, probally on several occassions. It was odd when I thought of it that way.

I skipped over to one of the biggest, most detailed tasestrys, my foot steps echoing as I reached out, wanting to feel it. It looked soft like silk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Miss," advised a voice, making me jump and nearly giving me a heart attack. "I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to scare you," she said softly. I turned to see a woman in a maids uniform, her hair was brown, pulled back into a messy ponytail, her glasses slipping down her nose slightly.

"No, that's fine. Um... why can't I touch it?" I inquired.  
"It's more delicate than it have to rememeber it is nearly two thousand years old. I was made to be hung at the king's corrination. My name's Angela by the way," she greeted me polietly.

"I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you. Um, so, do you ever speak with the king? Or the killer for that matter?" I had heard that a few of the people working there had spoke with them, but never seen them, Bella would almost definatly be the first person to ever talk to either of them. I found that incredibly exciting. God know's why I'd be happy that my friend was going to meet a dead man! But I was. It was insane!

"God no! I wish I had, from what I heard, the king is a great man, very nice to talk to! The killer is meant to be bitter. But I have unfortunatly, never been able to speak with them. Maybe your friend will make them visible to us!" Angela pondered. She smiled and headed back for the door, but I stopped her quickly, wanting to ask her a question.

"Excuse me? But, do you know why we can't see them?" I questioned, it had been the only question I hadn't found the answer to online. It had been one of the most commonly asked question, yet the one which hadn't been answered.

"Because, they can choose whether they wish to be seen. It's one of their tricks. It's to do with the fact they're trapped in this castle. It's all legends," she explained. "But, I am glad I have never had to face either of them. The king in preticular."

"Why is that?" I questioned.

"Because, the king is a kind man when you know him. But he is very possessive and can be violent. The word has it, he's a rather rough lover," she murmered, blushing a little.  
"Are you sure that isn't just jokes and chinese whispers? And I thought you said he was nice to talk to," I challenged, cocking my head to the side. Angela nodded.

"That is true! He is suppost to be nice, but that was before your friend arrived. He had no reason to be possesive and violent. But, now she's here, I think we shall see another side to him. Especially since he has the killer fighting for her," Angela explained, smiling shyly. "I must go now. I need to help clean the dining room. Good day," she said politely, bowing her head as she exited.

'A rough lover,' was that good rough or bad rough? Was Bella safe?

**Bella**

After the guys went inside, I followed where they had went, collected my key to the recetion, then quickly tried to find a member of staff to take me to my room since I had no idea where it was and how to get there! There were so many rooms, it would be hopeless for me to try and find my room by myself.

I wandered around the castle hoping to find somebody, then saw a man was bronze hair and a lean body standing at the end of a hallway. I couldn't deny, that, even though I could only see his back, he was attractive. From that point of view at least. He was wearing jeans and a tight T-shirt, his hair was a mess.

"Excuse me?" I called, walking toward the man. He turned to face me and smiled.  
His front was better than his back. He had the most handsome face I had ever seen! His lips, perfect. His nose, perfect. His eyes... his eyes weren't right. They were amazing and sexy, but not the right colour. They were _red._How was that possible? He couldn't have been an alibino! But, his skin was very pale. Dead man pale. Maybe he had dyed his hair so he didn't look albino. He was fasinating. His body was well toned and sculpted. He was taller than me by about a head. There was something about him that was intimidating, yet, incredibly friendly and welcoming. But still, I wanted to hide.

"Hi, do you work here?" I asked, approaching him, standing about a metre away. He took as step forward and smiled a toothy smile.

"Nope. I own the place, what do you need?" Oh my lord! He had an english accent! Why were english accents and men such a perfect combination?

"But I thought the owner wasn't due here till tomorrow," I uttered, frowning slightly. If this was the owner of this castle, why was I questioning him? Who'd lie about that?

"Clearly, Carlisle was mistaken. Now, how may I help you?" he asked again, his tone slightly sharper.

"You don't need to help me. I can find somebody else! I don't want to waste your time," I murmered, stepping away, he shook his head and laughed.

"Nonsense! I have nothing better to do than help a beautiful girl," the man chuckled, giving me a beautiful, pantie-dropping crooked smile.

I gulped and blushed. He thought I was beautiful? Did he own a mirror? "Um... thanks. I need to get to my room! But I have no idea where it is! Can you help me please?"

"Of course! What room is it?" He stroled over to me, so he was close enough that I could feel his cool breath on my skin.

"Ur... it's room 724," I replied.

"Okay. Lets go then! But first... what is your name?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Bella, Bella Swan," I answered. "And your name?"

"Edward Cullen. It's great to meet you Bella," he said politely, a small smile on his face, in his eyes - his blood red eyes - it looked like there was something he found amusing about the situation. God know's what! Maybe Emmett had drew a moustash on my face while I was sleeping...

"It's nice to meet you too Edward."

"Hate to be abrupt but, are you single?" He inquired. I laughed and he looked at me curiously.

"Nope. Sorry. I'm taken."  
"We shall see. C'mon, we need to get you to your room." Edward grabbed my hand and began pulling me down the hallway. I couldn't help but notice how cold his hands were. Ice cold. This man was odd... "So, Bella, how old are you?"

"Twenty, you?" I answered.

"Twenty one," he replied, a slight smirk on his face. What was funny about being twenty one?

Edward lead me up a large staircase, down loads of corridors, round tonnes of corners until finally, room 724. It was possibly the most seclueded area of the castle! To get from a main section to there you had to go around a corner, up some stairs left, then right, down the stairs, walk straight forward, up a spirally staircase, down a long hallway, through a door behind a shield until you got to the end and then you were finally in the corridor it was on! all you had to do was go to the end of that one and, tucked around the corner, was the room!

"Why is it so hidden? There's only one room in this corridor and there's no way of getting into the hall any other way!" I noted.

"Because, the other room belonged to the kings one and only daughter and this room is the room I believe is the way to the kings bedroom. The only room in this caslte that nobody had ever found! And I think I know where it is," Edward gloated.

"Seriously? Then why don't you ever look?" I inquired.

"Because... I never had the time," he sighed then nodded towards the room. "Don't you want to go in? Surely it must be better than talking to me!"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I said, acting hurt, pouting childishly. Edward's eyes darted to my lips and his eyes darkened so they were almost black as his focused on it.

"Never," he whispered. His tongue licked his lips quickly and I was suddenly aware of the immence attraction I felt for him. I wanted to kiss the living day lights out of him! I wanted to fuck him against the wall! I wanted to drop to my knees and...

_Where the hell did all that come from!? _I thought. But still, no matter where the thoughts had came from, I still wanted him. _Damn you Mike! If I wasn't with you I could have him! He's obviously interested! He can't stop staring at my lips and he asked if I was single!_

_But, Bella, you have to remember, _anything _could happen here, and he wouldn't have any idea! Maybe there was a reason it was so hidden... _my darker side mused. It was tempting. I wanted him to ravish me that second, in the hallway! Hell, it could be outside and I wouldn't care! I wanted him to touch me!

"So... you think you know where it is?"

"I'm almost certain," Edward answered with a nod.

"Do you want to come in and see then?" I offered, opening the door with my key.

"If you don't mind," he murmered.

"If I minded, I wouldn't have offered," I reminded him. Edward rolled his eyes and followed me as I walked into the room. It was fantastic!

The bed had red and gold silk sheets and a large, wooden four post bed with a matching red curtain surrounding it. It's floors were made of wood, the windows were stained glass, there was a fire place and it was beautifully decorated.

"Fit for a king," I said happily.

"Fit for a queen, would be more correct," he noted with a lopsided grin that knocked the breath out of me. We didn't say anything at all for the first few seconds then I desided to break the silence.

"So, where do you think this room is?" I quizzed.

"I'll show you, if you keep it a secret," he bargined. I nodded in agreement and he smiled back. "Behind the mirror," he said abruptly. "Wanna see?" he tempted, stepping towards it.

"Okay, but if you're wrong, I'm calling you an idiot for as long as I know you!" I told him cheerfully as I followed him to the mirror.

Edward took a grip on the edge of the mirror and pulled it gently, making sure he didn't brake it, since it looked so fragile. To my surprise, it was on a hinge. A door. And behind it, was a large hole in the wall.

"You were right!" I cried.  
"I always am! We're the first people to see this room in centurys! Nearly a millenium! How do you feel about that?" He said smugly.

"Really? Nobody knows it's here? What about people who've stayed in this room before?" I inquired, Edward shook his head.

"Nobody has stayed in this room before. You're the first since the kings bodyguards all the way back in 978. The year the room was closed off. The same year as the death of the king," he explained, sounding slightly amused by the death of the king, he even laughed!  
"Do you find that the death of the king is a funny matter?"

"No, not really. It's a personal joke," Edward muttered, stepping into the black hole in the wall. He took a few steps then turned back to me. "Aren't you coming?"  
"It's awfully dark in there..."

"Bring a torch then! Just hurry! This is history in the making!" Edward cried, his voice echoing in the long passage. I quickly scurried to my bag and grabbed my torch, checking it worked before heading after Edward.

"You aren't planning to kill me down here, are you?" I said cheekily.

"There are many other things I'd rather do to you that would be more fun if you weren't dead," he replied, sounding completely honest.

I stopped dead. "Things such as...?" I whimpered shyly.

I felt Edward's hands around my waist as he pulled me to his body. "Things that I shouldn't be thinking, considering I was brought up to be a gentleman," he whispered, seductivly into my ear, his accent making it all the more spine chillingly hot. I shivered in delight. Mike _really _had to go! He would have already been gone if I had known there were Edward Cullen's in the world! "And, what is even more hard for me to do, is be here, alone with you, so close, where nobody would hear a thing, yet not be able to do anything. I am that much of a gentleman to not make you cheat on your boyfriend," Edward continued.  
I let out a shuddery breath as he let me go and started walking again. I shook the thoughts from my head and chased after him. "So, why is this hallway so log if it only goes to one room?" I inquired since he seemed to know everything about this place.

"Because, if you had been paying attention, there are several rooms down here, including his own study, living room and then, of course, his chambers," Edward told me in a tone that said 'duh, how could you not know?'

"Oh... so why is it so hidden?"

"Incase of attack, it would be easier to keep the king safe. Isn't that obvious?" He said mockingly.

"It is... now! Not all of us are complete know it alls!" I hissed, hitting him playfully on the arm. Edward scoffed .

We kept walking and talking as we made our way down the corridor, then we saw a door. "There it is!" I cried. Edward and I both hurried to it, excitement clear in both our faces.

When Edward opened the door, I hurried in first, outstanded by the sight I saw, it was even better than my room! Even though it was covered with dust. The bed was larger, as was the fire place! It was more roomy, it had better decorarions and there was a huge picture in the middle of the far wall. I couldn't see who it was and to be honest, I didn't care! The rest of the room was more interesting, as was the man behind me.

"Amazing huh?"

"Yeah! I wish this was my room, not the one back there! Even though this one's filthy!" I answered honestly.

"Stay here then! I don't mind. I'll clean it," Edward insisted, walking to my side and looking down at me.

"Really? You don't mind that I'd be sleeping in the same room that has been missing for years and years? The room that nobody has been in for years! Or cleaning it? I'll help! I don't mind!"

"You're a guest here! I won't make you clean! Now go find your friends, have something to eat and by the time you get back, everything will be tidy. Fit for a queen, m' lady," Edward took my hand and bowed a little, placing a soft kiss on the back of my hand.

"You certainly are a charmer, aren't you Edward."

"The correct word is gentleman. And I am, most of the time. That was till I met you." Edward stood up straight and pointed towards the door. "Go, now!"

I took as step towards the door before I turned to say something, I opened my mouth to say something and without even looking round Edward said, "I said go."

I did as he asked and went back to my room, then headed out to find my friends.

I found Emmett first. He was grinning like a child on christmas morning. "I love this place! The food is great!" he cried as he stuffed himself with another slice of chocolate cake.

"Idiot. You would like the food! Don't you like anything else?" I interiagated.

"I wouldn't know. I didn't go anywhere other than the kitchens. Where did you go?" he quizzed.

"I went to my room and then," Edward's voice echoed in my mind '_I'll show you, if you keep it a secret_,' I couldn't tell Emmett. "Then I came here."

"So, you haven't been anywhere else? Then what is the difference between me being in one place and you being in one too?"

"Because... because I was unpacking! And I had to find it first!" I argued.  
"I bet I could find it in five minutes!" Emmett bragged.

"You'd be crawling on your hands and knees after a while! I had to have somebody help me find it! And I don't think I'd know how to get back! Hopefully he'll be eating with us, then he can show me the way again." It wasn't the only reason I wanted him there! I wanted him there, just so I could stare at his sexiness! He was drop dead gorgeous!

"Oooo, Bella's got a boyfriend! What about poor Mike!" Emmett gasped then tutted. "Bella, Bella, Bella. I must say, I am ashamed! Two men? Can you never be satisfied!"

I rolled my eyes and took away his cake. Emmett whimpered like a puppy, but I didn't giev it back. "I will gve you this cake, but we will be going to find the others after you ate it? Okay?" I said sternly.

Emmett sulked. "Okay..."

Me and Emmett couldn't find the others, no matter how hard we searched. Em said he knew where they were, just not where those places were, and his chocolatey fingers had ruined the map, so we couldn't use that!

"They said to meet in the reception at six, so, I say we wait there!" Emmett groaned as he walked up the eighth flight of stairs.

"Okay. Lets go then! Down the stairs!"

We got to the reception and five fourty and waited. Mike turned up a minute or two after us.

"Hey there babe. Did you unpack?" Mike asked. I nodded. "Are we going to share a room?" I shook my head. I didn't want him seeing the room me and Edward had found! That was our secret! He couldn't know! Plus, I didn't want him to be their if Edward desided that he wasn't gentlemanly enough to not make me cheat on Mike. "Why shouldn't we? We are together after all!"

"Because I don't want to sleep with you and you'll try to if we share a room," I snapped. Mike frowned.  
"Fine. But if you get lonely, don't hesitate to join me," he hinted. _Ew_, I thought. _If I get lonely, I'll find Edward! _I was tempted to say it out loud, but desided against it.

At six o'clock, on the dot, the others arrived. The ones that were clearly interested in the history.

"Oh my god! Bella! Have you seen this place!?" Rose squealed, "it's amazing! Emmie! What did you think!"

"They have great chocolate cake," Emmett answered, causing Rose to frown slightly before turning to Alice.

"You agree this place is really really cool, right?"

"Yeah! That's why I wanted to come here! Jazz what did you think?"

"It's facinating! But I'm sure the bedrooms will be the most fun part," Jasper purred, causing Ali to squeak and Rose to laugh. Emmett was too lost in his fantasy's of chocolate cake by the look on his face.

"So, Bella, for dinner, we're going to need to put you in a dress, you know, just to look nice. So, since you're already settled in your room, do you mind if we just quickly grab something then come to your room? I'm sure it'll be easier that way! sice normally you're the one who objects to everything, it'll be easier if you have a vatiety of things you can pick from! Is that okay?" Rose questioned. I nodded. "Great! So, we'll come to your room in say, ten minutes?"

"I think I'd better show you the way. You won't find it. It's the most hidden part of the castle, it's where the the princess and the kings body guards slept, so it's fairly well hidden," I explained.

"Okay. So, you come with us to get our stuff then we'll go to you room!" Alice concluded then grabbed hers and Rose's keys. "C'mon."  
Then I was dragged away, no doubt for a torturous make over.

When we had got the girls' clothes, we headed straight to my room. They agreed when they said they would have got lost, and I confessed that I had help finding it by the owner of the castle.

"But he isn't coming until tomorrow!" Alice cried. "You'd better have made a good impression otherwise we could be kicked out!"

"Yeah, when he told me, I pulled down his trousers, got on my knees and gave him a blowjob, now that's what I call hospitality!" I joked. Alice and Rose burst out into fits of laughter. We were walking up the passage way to the royalties corridor when they brought up the question on everybodys' mind.

"Have you met them yet?"

"No. I don't think so. I've only met to owner of the castle. I don't really think that I'm her. Or maybe it's just a whole lot of crap. I mean, vampires and werewolves, fighting over their long lost lover? Get a grip! The person coming up with that must have been high or drunk! It's like if I went into the back of my wardrobe and found Narnia!"

"Apart from you actually have letters on your arms," Rose murmered.

"Coincidental!" We argued on the way there then when we got the the door Alice and Rose waited for me to open it. I unlocked it and pushed it open slightly. Edward was there!

I slammed the door shut before they could see and think I'd slept with him or something ridculous like that. They looked at me like I was insane.

"There's a big spider in there, on the floor. I know you don't like them. So I'm gonna get rid of it quickly before you two go in there, okay?" I lied. Alice and Rose sighed and stepped away from the door as I quickly slipped in.

Edward turned to look at me and smiled. "Hi."

"Edward! What are you doing up here! I thought you were cleaning the bedroom!" I hissed. Edward rolled his eyes.  
"I was took your luggage down and unpacked it while I had time. I was just about to take down your handbag," he replied, waving the bag at me.

"All of my stuff is in the chambers, unpacked?" Edward nodded. "But, my friends are here and are gonna rummage through it to find something for me to wear and I can't go down there and get them while they're here!"

"Then I'll pass you the stuff from behind the door. You can just say it's a warbrobe!" Edward suggested.

"Good idea! Now go! I'm gonna need a dress, so bring all my dresses up ready to pass to me," I ordered.  
"You do realise that is a fair few dresses, right?"

"Three dresses?"

"More like nine. I'm guessing your friends repacked your bag. I have a funny feeling there was a _lot _of lingerie too," he teased. I blushed bright red. He'd seen everything. "Don't worry. I sure as hell didn't mind the mental picture that came with it," he murmered.

"Get in there now!" I demanded. Edward laughed and went back down to the hidden room. "Come in! It's gone!" I yelled. Alice and Rose opened the door and stummbled in, taking in their surroundings.

"Wow! Why did you get the best room! I'm his niece! Yet, he gave you the better room!" Alice whined, throwing her stuff on the bed.

"This room is fantastic! I wish it were mine!" Rose cried. If they liked this, they should have seen the room I was sleeping in!

"Anyway, make over! Lets hurry! I don't want to be tortured for any longer than nessessary! So let's get this over with!" _So I can talk to Edward about his thoughts of me in lingerie, _I added mentally, a small smile creeping onto my face at the thought of dressing in lingerie for him. Seeing his face as he watched me stalk toward him in the skimpiest lingerie in the history of lingerie.

"Okay, well, go get the outfit you want to wear! But it can't be too formal, and it can't be too slutty. We'll save that for later," Alice said deviously, obviously hinting for when I met the king. I nodded and walked over to the mirror and opened it. Edward was standing there and handed me a dress, some shoes and some jewelry of some sort. There was also some sort of jacket there too.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You know you can see through the mirror from this side, don't you?" I turned around and saw he was right. If Alice and Rose made me change in front of them, as quite often they did, Edward would see.

"Oh god, please don't look!"

"I'll try my hardest, but I'm sorry if male insticts kick in," Edward answered. Well this was great! I sighed and walked back out. I noticed that there was a cardy with it. A dark blue one. But on top of that was lingerie. _You are dead Edward. _

"Wow, Bella, you actually want to wear lingerie? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend!?" Alice squealed. "We've won, Rose! We beat Bella!"

"Calm! I only got it because I knew you'd make me wear it anyway!" I couldn't see the dress because it was in one of the bags you get in really post hotels when you've had your stuff clean. I was starting to wonder if it was even mine! Alice and Rose inspected the shoes while I unzipped the bag for the dress. There was a note pinned to it.

_A queens dress, for a queen_

_Edward_

_x_

He was giving me the queen's dress to wear? So, my former self's dress? I had to see this!

I opened the bag completely and pulled out the dress. It was definatly something I would wear! It was a very deep, dark shade of blue. It was made of silk and would fit me tightly around the waist and be loose at the bottom. It was a floor length gown and was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen! _Fit for a queen! _

"Oh my god! That dress is amazing!" Rose gasped taking the dress out of my hands to look at it. It was amazing. It was more than that! It was perfect!

"Where did you get that!?" Alice inquired.

"Home."

"Wow, I'm so borrowing that someday!" Rose told me, smiling happily. I rolled my eyes and opened the jewelry box. I wasn't that big a fan on jewelry, I probally wouldn't wear it.

When I opened the box, I saw, it wasn't jewlery. It was hair combs. Beautiful saphire, butterfly hair combs! They would go perfect with the dress and the high heels!

"Where did you get this stuff!? You're taking me where you went when we get home!" Alice ordered.

"Me too!" Rose added.

"Lets just get ready," I sighed and sat on the bed while Alice and Rose got the stuff to dress me up. This was going to be fun.

Fourty Five minutes later, they were finished with my hair. They had piled it on top my head and put the combs in to keep it up. It looked really good, I had to confess.

"Okay, now strip. You need to get dressed," Rose demanded.

"I don't feel comfortable getting dressed here, in front of people," I murmered.

"You're fine with it back home... but if it really bothers you, we'll turn away..." Alice said as Rose and her turned to face the wall. I looked at the mirror then made a hand gesture saying turn away before stripping down to my underwear.

"I changed my mind about the lingerie," I told them, not wanting to be completely naked in front of Edward if he was watching me.

"You have to wear it," Rose ordered. I turned back to the mirror and looked at it, giving it a pleading look, just incase Edward was still watching. I then turned my back on the mirror and quickly removed my underwear and put on the lingerie.

"Guys, I need help with the dress," I informed them. The girls turned around and got the dress sliping it over my head before Rose tied it at the back really tightly, making my boobs almost pop out the top.

I slipped my shoes on and I was finally ready! Now I just needed to wait for the girls to finish.

"I'm going to put my clothes in the closet," I lied, picking up the heap of my clothes from the floor and opening the 'closet.'

Edward wasn't there when I stepped in, so I kept walking, not feeling afraid of the darkness like I would have expected. When I was near the end, I saw the light of the bedroom coming through the cracks in the door frame. I opened the door and saw ever sitting on the bed. The room was clean! Every single thing clean! How did he do it so fast?

"Hey," I said.

Edward looked over at me. His eyes widened, his eyes brows shot up and he grinned at me. "Hey there to you too beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and chucked my stuff on to the bed. Edward rose from the bed and walked over to me. He shut the door behind me and stepped closer, pressing me between him and the door.  
"You look ravishing Bella," he said bluntly.

"Hmmm... Shame you're too much of a gentleman to take advantage of the girl you have trapped in this lovely room with this large bed," I teased. Edward groaned.

"Don't get me started! Don't say things like that to me! They give me thoughts, thoughts that I can't be blamed if I make them a reality," he muttered.

"Thoughts like..?"

"Why don't you take of that pretty little dress and I can show you what thoughts I've been having," Edward said alluringly. I wanted nothing more than to strip for him and have him fuck me right there, but one) Alice would kill me. Two) I was with Mike and three) I was still a virgin and had been one for too long to lose it to someone I wasn't in love with!

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm with Mike," I reminded him. Suddenly, Edward's lips were on mine. Cold, hard and strong. I never wanted it to end. One of Edward's hands moved to my chest and squeazed my breast roughtly, making me arch my back towards his hand. What he was doing made my panties wet with antispation. Screw waiting for the right person! I wanted him!

"You'll be mine, sooner or later, you will, and you know why?" he growled, his thumb brushing over my hardened nipple, making it impossible to think. "Answer me." His voice made me want to fuck him, badly.

"No. I don't know why," I answered.  
Edward laughed, it was a throatly, breathless laugh. "Because Bella, you are mine," he finished, letting me go and stepping back, leaving me breathless and hot. I was incredibly aroused, and he knew that he was doing this to me. I could see by the smirk on his face. "Go. They'll be waiting for you."

Without another word I stumbled out of the bedroom. _What the hell just happened?_

**Thanks for reading! Now review!**


	3. Teaser

** Heyy everyone, Jeca here :) I'm our favourite girl ForbiddenForevers Beta she asked me to post this little teaser for you to keep you going because she got herself banned from her laptop. Hope you like it everyone, please remind her in her reviews to NOT get banned again I'm sure you feel the same way as I do!! We want more chapters!! **

* * *

**Corfe Castle**

I felt hot breath on my neck. I knew it wasn't Edward, I could feel the heat radiating from them. Even though I couldn't see who it was, I knew.

"What are you doing here?" I seethed, my skin crawling as I felt one of his hands run through my hair.

"What? No hello? You loved me all those years ago! I would have thought you'd have the same sort of feelings now, my sweet little Bella," Jacob cooed.

"I'm not yours! Not then, not now, not ever!" I growled, trying to move away but only to be pulled back to his body. I cringed away from him. He was scaring me to be honest.

"Oh, we'll see."

The man turned me around, letting me see his face for the first time. Long dark hair, russet skin, friendly features. But a killer. A killer that was leaning down to kiss me! I leaned back, desperate for some more room, I didn't want him kissing me.

"Edward! Help!" I yelped, struggling to get away.

Jacob's face contorted with anger as he pushed me away. "You'll regret that Miss Swan."


	4. When The Truth Comes Out

**Hello my faithful readers! Okay! Many things to say! **

**One, I'm unbanned and, I'll try to keep updating but, honestly, after a while I lost all the inspiration I had got from the reviews so I went back and re-read them. Lesson from this experience, I would really really love if I got over 15 reviews for this chapter. Come on guys, I know you can do it!**

**Two, Thank you to my Beta! Jess, you rock and I don't know what I'd do without you!**

_**Jess says: Die probably love you 2 **_

**Three, anybody read mine and Batman's fanfic Strictly Professional? Well, due to lack of time (Because of school) Batman can no longer continue it, so I shall be writing it all by myself!**

**And four! This is the chapter where things get more interesting. But before you read this, you must understand one thing...**

**Bella and Isabella are two different characters. Isabella is Edward's dead wife and, even though they look the same, they are completely different as you will see in later chapters.**

**Wow I talk a lot. I bet you skipped all of that! I bet I lost you all at 'Hello'. **

**Lol. Anyway, enjoy and there shall be more chapters to come!**

**3 - When The Truth Comes Out**

**Bella**

As I walked up the passage way to the room where Alice and Rose awaited me, I couldn't help but memorize every second of what had just happened. In those few seconds, I felt more aroused and more excited than I had been in every minute I had been with Mike, added together. How was it possible this... stranger! could have such control over me? I had no idea and, to be frank, I really didn't give a shit! If I was still in that room, losing my virginity - the one thing I had managed to keep pure and decent about myself - to Edward, I don't think I'd have one ounce of regret. Not for cheating on Mike, not for not waiting for a guy I loved, not for anything!

I guess it was just part of Edward's charm...

As I approached the door I started panicking. What if my lips had become all swollen from the kiss? If all the lipstick had gone they'd know. What if my hair was out of place? My dress ruffled? They'd find out! I wanted to keep Edward a secret, especially since there was Mike around and I didn't want them fighting over me. I didn't want Edward to be interrogated to decide whether he was 'boyfriend material' or not! It was definitely a good idea to keep Edward and mine's relationship, if that's what you could call it, secret.

I cleared my throat, flattened my hair and smoothed out the few creases in my dress before stepping out the hidden passage. Rose and Alice were looking into the mirror, doing the finishing touches on their makeup. Rose noticed and put down her makeup, walking back over to me, staring with prying eyes. "What happened to your lipstick? Half of its gone," Rose noted, dragging me back to the bed and sitting me down. "What did you do to get rid it?" She picked up the lipstick that had previously been used on me and re-applied it.  
"Maybe she was making out with her hot vampire hubby," Alice chortled, immediately perplexing me and intriguing me. Had she met him? Or was it just a joke saying he was hot? Surely the entire thing was just a joke!

Rose laughed along. I was missing a part of the story, Rose and Alice both knew something I didn't, but I found it best to just brush that off, in case the was a reason why they didn't tell me.

Remaining silent, I waited for their laughter to die down then asked, "you ready?" I didn't want to keep Edward trapped here for hours.

Rose and Alice both nodded then grabbed their jackets, pulling me out of the door with them. I happily complied, trying not to think about who I was leaving alone in my room and what we had done. _It was just a kiss; you didn't have sex, so stop acting like it!_ My mind sighed. That fact was true; it was just a kiss... and slight touching. But I technically wasn't cheating on Mike, because I hadn't asked Edward to kiss me and, in my defence, I probably wouldn't have been able to push him away, even if I had tried. He looked much stronger than me. But that wasn't hard at all!

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked quizmatically **(If that's even a word! If not, it is now! And expect it again at some point!)**. I nodded slowly and thoughtfully. Was I okay? After all, I was pretty much obsessing over Edward and I'd known him for a few hours! I'm sure that wasn't really classed as healthy... "Are you sure? You just look a little... lost in thought!" Alice explained.

"I'm fine..." _I think..._ "Honestly!" _I don't know..._ I answered. "Let's just go."

They shared a look, a puzzled, concerned look, but continued walking. I let my mind wander once again. Edward was, more than likely going to be dining with us, when I saw him, would Alice and Rose figure it all out? It was almost a certain fact they would. I was surprised they hadn't noticed already!

We arrived at the kitchen five minutes later. Of course, the men were already there, but there was nobody else. No Edward. I sighed out loud... Mike looked at me and smiled. I felt guilty, he had no idea. I would have felt guiltier if the smile hadn't been an 'I'm totally gonna get into your pants tonight,' smile. It made me feel gross and dirty. He was so sure of himself.

"Hello ladies!" Said Carlisle, standing from his seat as we entered. "Don't you look beautiful!" Alice laughed a pivoted on one foot, giving everybody the full view. Jasper wolf whistled, making everybody laugh except Mike. He was too busy looking at my chest. _Eww... Even if he is my boyfriend, still, eww!_

"Hey sexy!" Mike greeted me oh-so-charmingly. I almost groaned, why did he have to treat me like a piece of ass? It didn't feel good! I didn't want to be meat to him! I wanted someone who made me feel good and beautiful! _Like Edward! He'd been calling me beautiful and dropping hints he wanted me since I met him! _I want him too...

"Did you say something Bells?" Rose whispered to me, making me realise I had just said that out loud. I shook my head, I was going insane. "You sure?"

"Yes," I hissed.

"We're gonna get going to the dining room, we'll leave you two alone for a minute," Alice said with hope in her voice. In her language that meant, 'we're going so you can break up with him!'

"Okay," I replied and walked over to Mike, forcing a smile. He smiled back all too willingly. "Hey," I said quietly. Mike yanked me into his arms, making me feel very uncomfortable and I didn't know why. They weren't the arms I should be in. In knew that much.

"Are you sure we can't share rooms?" he interrogated. I grit my teeth and let out a sigh. He was being really pushy about this.

"No, we can't."

"Why not? It's going to happen anyway, we both know that! So why not get it over with. I'm sure after the first time you'll be begging for more," he whispered in my ear, then nipped the lobe making me shudder in repulsion.

I pushed myself out of his arms. Mike went to grab me again, getting my waist in his hands and pulling me back to him. "You know nothing you asshole. Leave me the fuck alone!" I yelped.

"I'll never leave you alone Bella. Why would I? I'm your boyfriend," he seethed.

"No, you're not! Consider yourself dumped! You can leave now, you're no longer invited for dinner," I growled, trying to get away from him, absolutely disgusted with his behaviour! He pulled me even closer to him and forced his mouth against mine, almost making me gag. He stank of alcohol and cigarettes, this wasn't the Mike I knew. Was he getting like this because of a story? Over reacting would be the correct word for if that was the case!

I wriggled in his arm, trying to escape him, but he was stronger than he looked! He shoved me over to the table, then flat onto it, letting his hands roam over my body and he pinned me down with his. Oh God, what was he going to do? Rape me? Or just scare me enough that he thinks I'll back down?

"Hey get off her!" Somebody yelled from behind me. I knew that voice, it was the voice the sent shivers down my spine and made butterflies in my stomach. (Well, at least since when he'd kissed me...) Edward, quite literally my hero. I found myself wanting Edward even more than I ever had before! Mike had been removed from me within a couple of seconds. Edward stood there, rage absolute and pure in his features. Was it wrong that it made me want him more?

"Michael Newtun, or is it Newton now? I suppose your name is irrelevant. Your name may changed over the years but you lot are still ass'," Edward hissed. New-_tun... _But it was Newton! Not Newtun! What is he on about? I know he was an ass, but, the name thing? I was lost. Mike looked over at Edward his mouth open to argue, but when he saw Edward, his mouth closed. He suddenly had nothing to say. The fear was clear in Mike's eyes as he looked at Edward. He looked terrified! Mike gulped and tried to get free from Edward. Edward's hold on the collar of Mike's shirt didn't break, he made it seem effortless. "Bella, I think you'd better go join your friends, I don't want you to think any less of me as a person," Edward informed me, looking over to me with jet black eyes.

"I never would..." I insisted, standing from the table and trying to sort out my dress so it didn't look ruffled. "Thank you Edward," I whispered and walked over, kissing him on the cheek before fluttering out of the room, not even sure if I wanted to know what Edward was going to do to Mike. Edward seemed very possessive and protective over me, surely that equalled several broken bones and an hour long beating!

I trotted down the hall, my high heels click-clack-clocking along the way, each step I took echoed off the walls. I suddenly didn't feel well when I thought of being alone here; With a werewolf and a vampire. In high heels, so there was no way I could even try to out run them! I was tempted to go back to my room, but they'd find me there no doubt. All in all, I was safer around my friends and Edward.

Edward. Why did I feel so safe around him? He was most likely beating the shit out of Mike now, he'd kissed me - quiet forcibly I might add! He even touched me sexually! - I'd only known him for a few hours, so why did I trust him? _Because it feels like you've known him your entire life! That's why! God knows why you feel that way! You just do!_

That was very very true! Him beating up Mike seemed like he'd already fought to protect me in a way, like, this was just a repeat. Like déjà vu, apart from different. His kiss felt familiar, yet new. Like it was something completely different, but I'd felt those lips before. His hands on my body felt right and comfortable; Where they were meant to be! And I couldn't believe I was saying this but, it felt like I'd trust him with my _life_!

_Crazy woman!_ I thought and continued onto the dining room where everybody sat waiting.

I didn't enter straight away because I heard Alice say something that spiked my attention, but I don't think she'd have said it if I'd walked in.

"I don't know whether we should tell her about him. I mean, what if she meets him and likes him but, she gets scared off because he's 'the living dead'," Alice rambled. They knew who the king was? They should definitely tell me! I wanted to know!

"Yes, but if she doesn't know, she could end up getting hurt, Alice, you have to understand, Edward isn't some happy go lucky, la la land, love is everything sort of guy. He's a vampire. He could bite her, and we don't want that happening!" Carlisle responded. I barely heard a word after _Edward_. Edward was the vampire. Well that explains things!

The colour of his eyes. His unnatural beauty and eye colour. His speed. How he knew about the chamber. How he was able to get Mike off me so fast. How I felt like I knew him and knew how it felt to be kissed by him. Everything made sense now!

But if Edward was beating Mike up, then how far would he go? Edward was much stronger than the average human. It was potential murder! Even Mike, the bastard he was, didn't deserve to die and, even worse, I didn't want to make Edward a murdered when he could avoid it.

I retraced my steps as fast as I could, getting lost once or twice. I called Edward's name, trying to distract him from whatever he was doing, even a momentary lapse of concentration could be enough to save Mike.

I finally found the room and saw that there were no signs of Edward. But Mike was there, led dead still on the floor with his eyes shut. His skin was pale. Was he dead? He didn't look like he'd been injured. _But there's a vampire in the castle. _That was a fair point.

I scurried over to the lifeless form and knelt down. _Please don't be dead... Please, please, please..._ I gave him the once over and saw that he was fine apart from puncture mark on his neck. It was in the shape of a crescent moon, with to slightly bigger cuts where Edward's canine teeth would be; Fang's I suppose you could call them. I quickly searched in his pockets for his phone, intending to call Carlisle, or Alice, or anyone! Just to see if there was any hope at all! But there was a piece of paper folded in half, addressed to me. Dearest Bella... It said. I unfolded the note and saw fancy, loopy writing on the page.

I'm sure you know now what I am. But you do not have to fear me, I'm not in the wrong here, there are worse evils than me in this castle. Please, don't be afraid, and trust me.

Mike will be fine, he'll wake with a bad headache and feel weak, but he should be fine. All the venom is out of his system. But whatever you do, do _not _let him near you again. If he hurts you I won't extend the mercy I have this time.

Till next time,

Edward,

XXX

He was going to be fine. _Thank god! _But, I would follow Edward's advice and stay away. Maybe there was a nurse here to help him, it was obvious he was going to need it. But I needed to get him back somehow, since he had no phone and neither did I. I looked around the empty kitchens, hoping to see a phone or something like it. Maybe one of those walky-talky things they had in schools sometimes for people to connect with! Nothing.

Apart from a cart used to wheel food around. "Perfect," I muttered to myself and stood up, hurrying over to it, then wheeling it back to Mike.

After a long and hard effort I had Mike on top of it, on his back under a sheet so people couldn't see him. I pushed the cart as hard as I could, make it begin to move. _God he's heavy! Glad he's not on top of me and won't be getting there anytime soon. _Edward didn't look heavy at all. Must be a vampire sort of thing. _Wonder how heavy he would feel if he was on top of me? _It was suddenly my aim to find out. My mission whilst in this castle was to sleep with the resident vampire. How odd... Did I have some strange attraction to danger. I remembered several of my past experiences as a teenager. Yes, I did have an attraction to anything remotely dangerous. _Weirdo..._

I put all thoughts from my mind and concentrated on getting Mike somewhere he could get help and not about Edward. _Oh Edward... _Shaking my head, I struggled down the halls, pushing the hidden Mike, trying to remember where I was meant to be going. I was tiring fast and I had no idea where I was in the castle. I kept walking but slipped and fell forward, hitting my head on the steel cart. I cursed loudly and stood up rubbing my head. I had to continue, but, all the time I'd been walking around, I'd felt like I was being watched, or followed. I huffed and turned to see the blur of a figure moving too fast for humans to see at all. But he was a bit too slow. I knew it was Edward.  
"Edward, get your ass here now and push this oaf around. After all, it is your fault he's in this state," I groaned into the shadows. There was a figure approaching in the darkness, but it wasn't Edward. It was a woman. She was wearing old fashioned clothing and had strawberry blond hair that was piled on top of her head. She looked at me and smiled.

"Queen Isabella, how wonderful it is to see you! I understand your husband is ill..." she said sympathetically.

"It's Bella. And I'm not married. And, above all, I'm not a queen!" I responded, perplexed. Her brow furrowed.

"I see your problem. But don't worry your majesty. There is no need to worry. He'll be fine in no time, I can feel it," the woman insisted with a sweet smile. "What about your daughter? Has she caught the flu?"

"I haven't got a daughter!" I cried.

"Well, better safe than sorry. I'm sure that Edward will be excited to see them after his recovery. After all, time makes the heart grow fonder. Good day your majesty." She walked away down the hall and out of my sight. That was weird...

I ignored this and hurried down the halls, praying to god I didn't run into her again. Unfortunately, I did see her again. But she didn't speak to me. She just stood there, looking down the hall way ahead of her, a smile on her face. I remained where I stood, hoping that I would see what the hell she was grinning at. Then I saw Edward walking down the hall. He smiled back and opened her arms for the girl. She ran into them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Only then did I notice that not only was she wearing olden clothes. But he was too. And, to be frank, if he didn't have a good body and great face, he'd look like an idiot.

"Hello Tanya," he greeted the girl, Tanya, happily.

"Hello Edward," she replied, her voice muffled by his chest. Edward chuckled and raised her head so he could hear her properly. "Is everything okay? You haven't hurt anybody, have you?"

"No. Not yet. But I think there's only so long that I can pretend to be ill and have excuses for having you around me so much. She'll get suspicious, Isabella's not stupid. I don't think we should be doing this. I feel it'll put a strain on my family and I, they're the most important thing to me in this world and I can't let them go. Not for anything. You understand, don't you?" Edward uttered.

"Are you telling me to leave?" Tanya yelped.  
"No, I'm asking. I can't force you, not after everything you've done for me. Tanya, I love you. But I don't want anybody getting hurt and I know this means more to you than it does to me," Edward explained. Tanya took in a deep breath and sobbed into his chest. "Tanya, I'm sorry, okay? I gave you the wrong impression. Just, don't tell Isabella about this because, if you do, there are several people I could find who would happily kill you. This has to be kept secret." What was this big secret? They were obviously not telling me something that I should know. Were they together? Why shouldn't I know about that? Edward sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead then one on her cheek. He lent his forehead against hers and, for some reason, I felt a hint of betrayal and anger. Why should I feel like that? He wasn't mine! "Thank you for everything, Tanya. But this has to stop now. I-" Edward suddenly looked over at me, his eyes wide. He pushed Tanya out of his arms and stood dead still. "Isabella! I didn't hear you. We were just talking!"

"So...? Why would that matter to me? I was just trying to find where the hell to take Mike to after you all but sucked the life out of him!" I cried angrily. Edward shook his head and stepped towards me.

"Honestly Isabella. Nothing happened, I swear!"

"I really don't care!" _Liar_. "Can you just help me get this thing to a nurse or something?" I asked, extremely frustrated.

"Isabella, you don't mean that! Do you? You can't. I mean, think of Nessie. She needs her dad around! Can't we just talk about this?" Edward panicked, rushing over to me, cupping my cheek with one hand and smoothing out my hair with the other.

"Who's Nessie? You aren't making any sense," I uttered in confusion.

"Please, Bella. Just listen to me!" He whimpered, lowering himself to my level.

"There's nothing to talk about. It's fine! Now, give me a hand with Mike please!" I demanded, turning to start pushing Mike.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" He whispered.

"I'm taking Mike away. I'll speak to you later," I replied.

"But you're my queen! You can't leave me! Please, don't go!"

"I'll be back, I promise," I seethed, suddenly full of anger and frustration. I wasn't his! No matter how much I wanted to be, I still wasn't. So it annoyed me to even _think _about the fact that was never going to happen. _God, calm the fuck down. He's obviously retarded!_ My mind joked. It would be a shame if he was...

Edward grasped my arm, squeezing to tightly, making me yelp with the pain that jolted through me.

"Careful, Edward, you're much stronger than her. You're hurting her. Just let go of her. She won't leave you," Tanya soothed Edward. Edward grip loosened, but didn't release me.

"She can't leave me," Edward whispered, almost to himself.

"I'm not. I'm going to get this fucker in a fit enough state to get him back to America," I joked then grinned at him. He smiled back then moved his hand to mine and brought it to his lips. Kissing the ring on my fourth finger.

_Wait, what? Wedding ring! _I looked down at myself and saw the same outfit as I had been wearing all night, but it looked different. It suited and matched Edward and Tanya's style clothes. _What the fuck... _"I love you Isabella..." Edward said sweetly, then dropped my hand. "I'll see you later my beautiful wife." He placed one or two burning kisses on my face, then one on the lips before walking away.

"Bella... Bella... Bella!" Somebody called from far away.

My eyes opened and I saw Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper hovering over me. "Are you okay?" Carlisle asked bluntly, concern clear in his eyes. I looked around and saw that I was still in the hallway. The one where I had hit my head. I'd been dreaming. But it had been so life like! Like I'd been there before, done that before! How bizarre...

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just slipped and hit my head. But I'm fine now!" I reassured them.  
"Bella!" Somebody yelled. He was always turning up where I least expected him. But he was here! In front of everybody. _Shit... _I heard everybody gasp. "Bella! What happened! Are you okay?" he was above me in seconds, worrying about my health.

"I'm fine. And I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!" I complained.  
"What did I do this time?" Edward inquired.  
"Bit Mike and left him for me to wheel around this place! Couldn't have took him with you could you?" I whined.

"You... know... each other..." Alice said, incredulous.

"Yes. He showed me to my room and-" I started to be cut off by Emmett.

"Nice one Eddie boy," Emmett teased and punched Edward shoulder. "Ow..."

"And he helped me unpack. Which reminds me, I need to kill you for the dresses and the lingerie?" I growled at Alice.

"I didn't mind either of them," Edward insisted.

"Shut up Edward," I snapped, sitting up slightly. One of my arms gave way and I flopped back to the floor, thwacking my head again. "Owww!" I grumbled.

"I'll take her back to her room. You guys just have a nice night and enjoy the castle!" Edward ordered happily, hooking one arm under my knees and one under the centre of my back."  
"Wait a minute, I can walk! I can prove it!" I groaned.  
"Not happening," Edward answered, lifting me from the floor as if I were a feather. He carried me along corridors and, eventually I knew where we were, because we were in my 'room.' "I think you should stay in this bedroom, then if your friends do decide to show up, you don't have to be carried again," Edward explained, laying me on the bed. "I'll go. Good night." He started for the door and got about two steps away when I realised, I didn't want him to go. At all! Ever!

"Wait! Don't go! I still want to learn some stuff about you!" _Like whether you'd fuck me if I asked!_

Edward smiled crookedly, then came and lay beside me on the bed. He looked over at me, waiting for me to ask him some questions. But I didn't say anything, I just started at him, amazed at his beauty."Aren't you mean to be asking questions? Not ogling at me," Edward taunted, but moved closer to me, as if he knew what he was doing to me just with his looks. He was making me... what was the word? Horney? Obsessed? _Both... Always both..._

"Edward, I know you're a vampire but, this may sound daft, but, should I be scared that you seem to be attracted to me?" I questioned seriously. His fascination with me was clear to even a blind man! Otherwise, why would he have kissed me?

Edward smirked and rolled onto his back, further away from me. "I suppose being an object of desire to a vampire's never a good thing. But it's better than having a dog drool over you; No pun intended," he replied. "You should never be scared of me Bella. I won't let anybody hurt you, so why should you be scared? I'm actually fairly civil for a vampire! Next question."

"Do you really think I'm the re-incarnation of your wife?"

"I know that you are. You look the same. Have the same name. Everything! There's only one difference..." Edward murmured thoughtfully. He glanced at me then looked away out the window.

"What is it?"

"You're much more desirable. Inside and out," he answered, still not averting his gaze from the stained glass window.

"How did you die?" I whispered. "You don't have to answer."

"Well, I can't because I never did," he chuckled and then stopped abruptly. "Do you mean, what lead people to believe I was dead? What would have killed me if I was human?" Edward clarified. I nodded. "A poisoned goblet."

"And the killer, what was his name?" I interrogated further.

"His name was Jacob Black. He was Isabella's best friend," Edward scoffed at the last part, but he looked pained. With a sigh he rose room the bed and went to the window. Placing a hand against the glass, he turned back to me. "What's it like to go out in the sun? It's been many years since I've felt the suns warmth..."

"It's too cold here. Arizona though, nice and hot. Why don't you go outside?" I said innocently.  
"I can't. Vampires and sunlight? Not good."

"What about Edwin from those twilight books, he's fine going out into the sun!" I informed him. Edward took his hand from the glass and folded his arms across his chest.

"You're really comparing me to a glittering gay guy?"

"He's not gay!" I hissed. I had secretly had a crush on the character. Or more so the guy who played him in the film, Robert Pattinson.

Edward let out whoops of laughter, realising how defensive I was about Edwin. I scowled and waited for his laughter to die down before I continued with the questions.

"Will you tell me about Isabella?"

"No. Sorry, but I don't like talking about her. Facts and stuff I'm sure you can find in books and on the internet, maybe even from Carlisle! But I won't tell you anything. I'm sorry, even after all these years it hurts still," Edward whimpered. I had been stupid to ask that question.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think about... I didn't think at all! Why don't you ask me some questions instead now?" I suggested. Edward raised an eyebrow, giving me the impression that I wouldn't like his questions. But I didn't care. "I don't mind what questions you ask me."

"Are you still a virgin?"

_He had to ask that question! _"Yes, I am. I'm waiting for a guy that I love," I replied.

"Could I be a guy that you love?" Edward inquired bluntly.

I giggled happily. " I don't know. Will you even be able to get it up with no blood?" I said teasingly. Edward's eyebrows shot up in what seemed to be shock.

"Of course I can. Us vampire's may have no blood of our own, but we have other peoples," Edward informed me. "If your anything like Isabella, you'll find it convenient that I'm a vampire when it come to sex."

"Pray tell?"

"You'll know soon enough. There's only a certain amount of time that I'll be able to control myself, especially with knowing what your lingerie looks like," Edward confessed. "I'd better go get you some dinner otherwise you'll starve. I'll be back soon."

Before I could protest, Edward left. Approximately five seconds later there was a knock at my door. _Fucking hell he's fast! _I got up from my bed and opened the door. Somebody barged past me, pulling me back away from the door and to them. Whoever it was they slammed the door shut and kept me in a firm grip.

I gulped down the lump in my throat and tried to get away from his grasp.

"Ahh, Isabella, you haven't changed at all." I felt hot breath on my neck. I could feel the heat radiating from them. Even though I couldn't see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I seethed, my skin crawling as I felt one of his hands run through my hair.

"What? No hello? You loved me all those years ago! I would have thought you'd have the same sort of feelings now, my sweet little Bella," Jacob cooed.

"I'm not yours! Not then, not now, not ever!" I growled, trying to move away but only to be pulled back to his body. I cringed away from him. He was scaring me to be honest.

"Oh, we'll see." The man turned me around, letting me see his face for the first time. Long dark hair, russet skin, friendly features.  
But a killer. A killer that was leaning down to kiss me!

I leaned back, desperate for some more room, I didn't want _him _kissing me.

"Edward! Help!" I yelped, struggling to get away.

Jacob's face contorted with anger as he pushed me away. "You'll regret that Miss Swan."

Suddenly Edward burst through the door and grasped me, flinging me onto his back and running back out the door leaving Jacob.

"Cullen, I will have her eventually!" Jacob growled from my room. I was growing increasingly more terrified of him. I wrapped my arms tighter around Edward's neck as he ran back through the castle and to the abbey for some reason.

"Why did you bring me to an abbey when there's a psycho werewolf on the loose?" I asked panicking over my safety and Edwards.

"Don't worry, we're perfectly safe. Jacob never comes here. It brings back too many memories. I couldn't care less. She deserved too rightly everything she got," Edward growled.

"Who? What?"

"Come with me." Edward took my hand and walked us up the aisle. He continued onto the big glass window behind the stand and seats for the choir. "Look through the window," he ordered.

I had to squint to see through the glass since it was dark out. There was the sea and a cliff. Nothing else. "What am I looking at?"

Edward laughed. "The cliff. It's the reason he won't come here. There's the cliff that Isabella jumped from a month of two after my death. Jacob feels her presence is still here. It tortures him. He doesn't care about the fact he died here. Just about her..."

"Can you answer one more question for me. It's completely random," I informed him.

"Okay."

"What's with the whole V and W thing on the arms?"

"Because when Isabella jumped, she got cut on the way down. It's merely coincidental that the cut were of a V and a W. It's just meant to prove that your here. Don't know why else though," Edward replied.

We stayed silent for a few minutes for a while then Edward said "shit!" Making me jump.

"What's wrong? Has Jacob got over the past or something?"

"No. I have your soup on my shoe!" He whined. "Eww. Gross!"  
We both burst out laughing. Even while we were in the place where his dead wife had killed herself, he still put a smile on my face. That's why I loved him.

_Wait... What?_


	5. Creepy With Permission

**Hello lovely people of the internet! I am back with another chapter! **

**This chapter has been un-beta-ed because my beta is busy revising for an exam. GOOD LUCK JESS!**

**So please, cut me some slack! There will be a re-posted grammatically correct one later on.**

**At the beginning of the last chapter, I asked for 15 reviews. I got 13, just two more people review please for this chapter plus the previous 13 and I'll be like a chipmunk on drugs! **

**Don't do drugs kids! Ignore the words of Sean Smith (Drugs, not hugs)**

**Also, was it only me not getting the email that this fic had been updated? It's worrying me!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. It was fun to write. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter Four**

**Creepy With Permission**

**Bella**

Me and Edward sat in the seats of the abbey, just talking for hours and hours. I updated him on the world outside the castle and told him everything that he hadn't overheard and learned through out the years. He was particularly fascinated with the relationship I had with my friends; He said he's never had friends because the friends he had he couldn't trust and the one's he let in always broke his faith in them.

"Isabella was my best friend as well as my wife. The best sort of relationship you can have when you're friends with your lover. But unfortunately, in the end, I couldn't even trust her," Edward sighed, running a hand through his copper hair. "Jesus, it's late. You'd better get back to your room and get some sleep."

"Aren't you coming with me?" I blushed bright red. Edward's eyes met mine and he gave me an almost satisfied smirk. But not satisfied in a way saying, 'I win! You're letting me protect you!' It was a devious smirk. _Oh no. What did I say to him? I didn't just say that... The worse part was I was inviting him to come back to my room one way, the other way I was asking a completely inappropriate question. _"I mean, aren't you going to walk me to my room in case Jacob or Mike decide to strike?" I rephrased. Edward laughed and threw his head back.

"Now you've asked, okay. I would have probably have been following behind you making sure nobody touched you. But now you asked me, I can have the pleasure of walking beside you. Not that I don't enjoy the sight from behind," he said lustfully, waggling his eyebrows playfully. He reached out towards me, trying to grab me, but I moved, standing up and stepping back. Edward looked at me with dark eyes, standing in front of me in one fast, invisible motion. "Ready to go?" he asked huskily, his voice think with obvious desire. Desire for _me._ Even if it was only because I resembled his dead wife, it still made me feel good and powerful.

"Um... sure," I answered. I stared at the tips of my shoes as I started walking away. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Edward's strong hand on the small of my back. My breathing grew difficult as I though about how much I wanted him. Since I met Edward, I had been hornier than I ever had been in all the times in my life _together. _With a small whimper of frustration I continued to walk as if nothing had happened.

I heard Edward take a deep breath and groan. Not a annoyed groan, or anything along those lines. It wasn't even like whenever me and Emmett would walk into a chip shop back home, he'd always groan. This was a sexual, grown of pure lust.

Until that time I had forgotten completely that he was a vampire and that one of the vampires human plus abilities was smell. And that made me flush bright red all over. He could smell me. One certain part of me. _I want to die..._

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I can smell you, Bella. You want me as much as I want you, don't you?" I couldn't tell whether he wanted me to answer him or not, so I didn't say anything; but my uneven thumping heart let him in the secret. He chuckled and growled lightly, "I'm going to take that as a yes Bella."

Then he stepped to the side, not touching me at all. I wanted to pull him back to me and then it occurred to me that my brain was severely fucked up! Me, the human was wanting Edward, a vampire. Since when was that a good idea? It's like a doughnut going up to Chief Wiggum from the Simpsons.

_Oh god, will he bite me? Maybe if I act like I've forgotten he'll let me live._ My pulse spiked and Edward turned his head to look at me, half concerned, half confused.

"Something wrong love?" _Love..._

"No. It's nothing. I'm fine, really," I lied. Edward frowned but didn't push the matter further. _Thank god! I don't want him to know I'm scared of him! _With a gulp I stayed silent during the walk back to my room. When I got to my room, I strolled straight in. Edward followed .

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just hungry. That's all," I insisted. I was hungry. He couldn't tell me I was lying! Bella 1 – Edward 0. Edward seemed to be thinking for a minute then finally...

"_Ohh..._You mean, you're scared that I'll kill you. Right?" Edward sussed.

Staring down at my hands, I answered, "I'm sorry."

I felt a small waft of air and, when I looked up, I realised that Edward was standing right there, gazing down at me, sadness and longing in his eyes. "Bella... You don't need to be sorry. I'm sorry I _gave _you a reason to fear me," he sighed, raising a hand cautiously to my cheek, as if checking to see if it was okay. I certainly wasn't going to stop him.

His cool hand brushed down my cheek and the tips of his fingers traced my jaw line. He pushed my hair back from my face and tucked it behind my ear, carefully and slowly, as if he were afraid I'd break. "The most important things are the hardest to say, because words diminish them," Edward muttered. _Stephan King. _A small smile was on his face, then he let his hand fall. "Maybe in time," he concluded, almost as if to himself. "I'm going to go get you some food. Anything in particular?" Edward inquired.

"Umm... fruit?" I said randomly.

"You can have _anything _you want. _Anything at all_. And you want... fruit. Correct?" Edward chortled. I merely nodded, unable to say anything. I was getting the impression his words had two meanings. Edward laughed and turned towards the door, uttering something about me being crazy and weird, even for a human. I huffed and turned to the mirror.

I pried at the edge of the mirror-door with my fingers, opening it smoothly. _Pitch black. I won't even be able to see my hand down there. _I turned around, planning to search around for a torch, but there was one on the bed side cabinet. Under it was a piece of paper with a quick note from Edward saying, "The almighty torch of light. Use it well." He had just signed it E and left a kiss. It could have been Emmett, but why would he think that I'd need a torch? It was Edward. I was certain.

I grabbed the torch and switched it on to see if there were batteries in it, which there were, thankfully! I walked back over and shone the light down the passage. Empty as far as I could see.  
I rushed down, terrified. This was a castle, and I was all alone, in the dark. There was my ex somewhere in the castle who had basically tried to rape me, then there was Jacob who was all round creeptacular; so it was no wonder I was scared.

Flicking the beam of light in one direction to the other, I scurried down the long, narrow, brick corridor. The wall bent slightly about half way through, so I kept one hand running across the wall, feeling the way encase my torch failed to help me notice the turn. My heels clicked with every step, echoing loudly down the corridor. It was like I was being followed by a bunch of girls wearing high heels.

So when I noticed the bedroom door, I pretty much ran. I gripped the door handle in my hand and opened the door. I threw it open and dived in, slamming it behind me as if I had had somebody following me.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself then realised that my room didn't have electricity. The light was coming from burning torches on the walls. _Of course it won't have electricity! Nobody could find it to get electricity to it! Duh!_ I looked around inspecting the room more.

There was the bed with the four posts, there were curtains at each pole made with flimsy, see-through material. I wandered over to the bed and ran my hand over the curtain. Fit for royalty. The bed had been covered with silky gold and red covers and had fluffed up pillows at the headboard. It was a sturdy bed, obviously made of real wood. Maybe it was made like that to be secure for when Isabella and Edward used to... he was a vampire after all. He was strong. _I really shouldn't have thought that, now all I can think about is what could happen on this bed. _

I looked up and, the picture that I had noticed earlier without actually looking at was what caught my eye. It was directly above the top of the bed. It was a large frame, over two metres long and about one and a half high. It had been painted onto wood rather than a canvas, but it was amazing. The detail put into it was simple left me awestruck. But that only held my attention for a second. The picture in general was what interested and worried me most.

It was Edward, dressed in the clothes suited to the period of time he'd been living in. He hadn't changed at all. His smile was still playful and innocently seductive. His eyes though, were vivid green. Almost acidic in the picture. _So he's always been beautiful..._

But, then, there was _me._ Well, not me, but it _was _me! She had longer hair, paler skin, a malicious smile, but she looked like me. But she looked cruel in the way she smiled. Isabella seemed almost evil and heartless.

Sat in front of them was a girl, probably aged four or so. She had a round face, in the child's way, not that she was fat. She was thin and small. The girl looked delicate and innocent. She had a head of bouncy bronze curls with green eyes, so I could only assume this was the child Edward and Isabella had had. She was truly an image of beauty. A fallen angel. _She grew up without either of her parents. Poor girl._  
I looked away, the picture was making me sad. I focused on the old fashioned desk cover in make up, what Alice would have called 'Make up station,' it was solid, thick oak wood with a mirror large on top. Edward had placed all my make up there, ready for me to use. I saw there was a little stool tucked the under it, so I walked over to it and sat down, looking dead into the mirror.

I didn't like what I saw, I looked tired and almost ill. My pale skin had grown even paler and the contrast between my hair and my skin made me look dead. It made me look like _her._

_No, I'll never be like her. Edward prefers me, he wants me, not her. _

I stood up, unable to see myself any longer. I went to my dresser and opened the top drawer. It was my underwear and my lingerie. I glared at the scraps of red, black and white silk and lace. I despised them. _Well, only because they remind me that I'm not getting any any time soon. _With a huff I opened the next drawer. T-shirts. The bottom one was trousers. Alice had got rid of my pyjamas. _Bitch. I know what she wants. She wants me to end up sleeping in lingerie so I start thinking it isn't too bad! Well, tough! Not happening. _

_Lingerie or go naked. _I groaned and opened the top draw, pulling out the thing that covered up the most skin, that was the red lace baby doll. I then proceeded to rummage through my drawers, desperate to find a big T-shirt to cover myself up.

Then Edward walked in.

"I got you a big basket of fruit," he said, waltzing in, not looking at me though, thankfully. But then he turned to me. His eyes widened and his eyes raked down my body taking in every inch. I held my shirt in front of myself, trying to hide away from his eyes.

"Alice took my nightwear, I'm trying to find a shirt big enough to wear. But I think she took them too," I explained, staring at him. He brought his gaze to mine and laughed. "Shut up," I hissed.

"I'm tempted to just take all your clothes so you have to walk around with only that on..." he started, then shrugged when I glared, "but that's just one idea." Before I could even register with my eyes or brain, Edward had took his shirt off and was holding it out to me. "Here," he said. "Feel free to keep hold of it."

"Thanks," I uttered, taking it and pulling it over my head. I took a quick sniff of it and, _oh shit, he smells amazing. I need to change my underwear... _I blushed a deep red when I realized that Edward had noticed. He was a taunting smile on his face, but he didn't look at me for too long. He turned toward the bed and picked up a basket full of fruit.

"Breakfast is served!" He announced and plopped the fruit back onto the bed. "I'd better go so you can get some sleep."

"No!" I argued. "I mean, can't you stay? If Jacob knows where my room is he could get to me! You and I both know that you care too much about me to let him hurt me," I said, making up any excuse for him to stay. I hated to think about how desperate I sounded, pleading for him to stay. I could only imagine what he was thinking at that moment.

"You're right. I shouldn't leave you alone, not when there's psycho's on the loose," Edward agreed. "But you aren't just going to stay up all night with me. You need to sleep, love."

"You keep calling me love," I noted.

"Do I? Guess it's just out of habit. Does it bother you?" He said cautiously. I shook my head quickly, I loved him calling me love. I didn't know why, I just did. _Because you want him to love you! Duh! Any more obvious? _"Bella, bed. Don't make me force you," he said playfully strict. _You don't have to force me to bed, I'll get in bed with you any day. _

I padded barefoot across the stone brick floor, folding back the covers on the bed. I made sure I bent over slightly, letting the shirt Edward had gave me ride up. Edward noticed, it was obvious, because I heard a sharp intake of breath and a very low growl. With a inward, mental smirk, I slipped in between the sheets. I turned back to him, patting the space next to me on the bed, grabbing the fruit with the other hand.  
Edward took a deep breath and walked slowly – slowly even on human's speed – towards the bed. He lay down beside me like he hand earlier; the only difference was he was lying further away and he was looking up at the ceiling instead of at me.

I opened my mouth to speak, to ask him if he was a okay when he said, "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" I thought he was angry, so I shut up, sad that my attempts to seduce him had annoyed him. But he turned his head to look at me, then smiled the sort of smile that was in the picture. _Fuck, emergency in my underwear!_ "Eat," he ordered, staring back up at the ceiling.

Sitting up, I grabbed the first piece of fruit I saw – a banana – and moved the basket onto the table beside the bed. I peeled the fruit and nibbled on the end.  
That attracted Edward's eyes to me again. He visibly tensed and began fidgeting. "Trust you to pick the more phallic fruit known to man. Why does god hate me?" Edward sighed playfully, sitting up in the bed with his hands behind his head. "You're cruel Bella."

Edward's eyes were so dark they were almost black with lust. He just stared at me while I ate my very early breakfast. I finished the banana and lay the skin beside the basket. I cocked my head to the side at looked at him curiously, trying to figure out what could be going on in his mind.

"What?" He inquired, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I was just wondering... it's nothing," I insisted, shaking my head as I slumped back into the bed. I saw Edward prop himself up on one arm and look down at me.

"Nothing's never nothing."  
"Well there's a first for everything," I replied meekly. I looked up at him, straight into his eyes; Any other normal human being would be terrified looking to the eyes of a vampire, especially one that had you all alone and wanted you, not in the normal vampire way though. But, obviously, my mind was fucked up and I liked it. I liked looking into his eyes and seeing how I affected him.

"Time to sleep Bella," he said softly and leaned down placing a lingering kiss on my forehead. Then on my cheek, his lips millimetres from mine, god I wanted them on my lips so badly. When he pulled back, he kept his face centre metres away from mine. _Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me._

But he didn't. He just stayed where he was, his lips so close yet so far. _Kiss him! Don't just lay there!_ I did. I leant up and pressed my lips firmly to his, relishing the taste of him. His lips were strong and cool against mine, but Edward wasn't kissing me back.

_Shit. _I flopped back against the bed, totally humiliated. Edward still hadn't moved. Edward's eyes were shut and he was dead still. "You're killing me Bella," he groaned and caught my mouth with his. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, moaning loudly as he did so. My hands tangled in his bronze hair, never wanting the kiss to end.

But of course, life's a bitch and Edward chose that moment to become a gentleman. He prised my lips from his and sighed. Edward ran a hand from my temple and to my lips, his thumb running across my bottom lip. "You're making it hard for me to be gentleman," he growled.

"So I make it hard, do I?" I said teasingly.

Edward moaned and looked away from my eyes to my lips. "Both ways I suppose. Now Bella, I want you to go to sleep, otherwise I can't be blamed for my actions," he said, his voice thick with lust for me.

I smirked. "And what actions would they be?"

"Lets just say that they wouldn't be involving clothes," Edward replied, a smug smile spreading across his face when I gasped.

"Such a gentleman never would take advantage of a young lady. Especially one that's only wearing lingerie to bed."

"Ahh, but I _would _be taking advantage of you if you were only wearing lingerie to bed. That's why I gave you my shirt," he explained, leaning back a bit, giving us some distance. I huffed, frustrated beyond belief.

"And what if I did this?" I said, sitting up, yanking the shirt over my head and lobbing it across the room, a smug grin on my face. I remained sat up, letting the covers reveal my lace covered chest. Edward growled and closed his eyes.

"I can't stay if you're going to act like this Bella," he whimpered, opening his eyes with caution; His eyes were jet black, lustful. "I won't be able to control myself if you don't get under the covers soon."

I just sat there, staring at him. His eyes kept on jumping from my eyes, to my lips, to my chest, to my neck, then back to my eyes. With a shuddering breath I crouched over him, pushing him back onto the bed. I could hear his breaths coming faster than normal. I pushed the covers completely off of my body and straddled his hips. I smirked, feeling his hardness pressing against me.

Edward couldn't even look at me, he had his gaze settled on the ceiling, not slipping to look at me.

"Edward, I don't want you to control yourself," I insisted, rubbing my core against his hardness. I gasped out loud and did it again. Edward couldn't stifle to groan the second time I did it. With sudden, vampiric speed, he flipped me onto my back, him hovering over me, his face so close that our noses brushed.

"Bella, I have to control myself. There are two reasons I asked you whether you were a virgin or not. One to prove if you were Isabella's incarnation, the other so that when we _do _have sex – and I know we will – I can be gentle and make sure you don't regret it. We're not doing this tonight. Hell probably not even tomorrow! We're doing this when we know more about each other, okay?"

"I know plenty about you!" I argued.  
"What's my full name?"

"Edward... something Cullen. Is that good enough?" Edward shook his head. "Edward Sexy-Pants Cullen?" I giggled.

"Not good enough Bella. I win," he said with a mix of relief and disappointment. "You really need to sleep now Bella."

I nodded and slipped under the covers, holding it up so Edward could join me, he did eventually and wrapped his arms around my waist. Edward placed soft kisses on my face, trailing them down my jaw bone to my neck. I knew I should have been freaked out, but I didn't. I moved my neck so he'd be able to kiss me easier. _Mad girl. _

I drifted off peacefully, listening to Edward's steady breathing. "Sleep well, my love," he whispered before I was completely gone.

I woke up the next morning with Edward shaking my shoulder, saying my name repetitively.

"What is it?" I grumbled.

"You're friends are in your bedroom looking for you."

"So? They won't find us down here, I'll just say I was in the bathroom," I answered, opening my eyes finally. I saw the beauty of an angel. I could get used to waking up next to that.

"I was watching them from behind the mirror and Jasper swore he could feel somebody watching him and looked dead at the mirror. I left while he was looking at it, coming to warn you," Edward replied with an amused smile on his face. "You're not a morning person huh?"  
"No. Not when I was awake at four in the morning," I rumbled. "Look, Jazz may seem smart, but he really isn't that smart, we'll be fine. Either way, if they come down here, there's nothing we came do, so..." I shrugged my shoulders.  
"What should we do then?"

"Well, I'm all for sex, but, I know you aren't so, why don't you just kiss me and see what happens," I suggested, pulling Edward down to me. He landed half on, half off me. His lips sealed on mine and kissed me with more zeal and enthusiasm than the night before.

"You know you talk in your sleep right?" He whispered breathlessly against my lips. I froze and turned bright red, Edward grinned.

"What did you hear?" I croaked.

"Nothing of interest," he replied deviously, an evil smile playing at his lips. "You didn't say much... Just my name... the rest wasn't speaking per se...," he explained, his smile finally spreading across his face.

"Oh god..."

"You said that too," he informed me, pecking my lips before running his lips from mine down to my neck, kissing the pulse point. I could feel his slow and steady breathing against my skin, tickling me.  
I giggled and decided to move my head to the side, giving Edward room. "Want a taste?" I teased.

Edward growled and quickly kissed upwards to my ear where he took my earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it lightly, scraping it with his teeth. He removed his mouth from my ear and whispered seductively, "there's something else I'd rather be tasting. But I think we'll have to save that for later."

I groaned and cocked one leg over his hip as he resumed his ravishing of the skin of my neck. "Edward," I whimpered, arching my back so I was closer to him.

Then Jasper burst in the door.

"What in the name of God is going on here?" he yelled, causing the others to pile in. Edward turned to look at him, only in time to have Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle jumped on him, pinning him to the bed on my side.

Rose and Alice grabbed me and pulled my from the bed, keeping me behind them as the backed up towards the door.

"Stay the fuck away from Bella! I mean it, I'm sure I could get a stake pretty easy, don't say I didn't warn you," Rose seethed, shoving me out of the door, the boys dashed to the door and slammed it.

"Go!" they ordered.

"Wait! He was-"

"I'm sure he was going to do many things, and as role of unrelated big sister, I'm not letting him in a fucking metre of you and you in a metre of him. Understood?" Rose bellowed as I was herded into my originally allocated bedroom.  
"But-"

"But nothing! Do you understand?" She barked.  
I nodded mutely.

Jasper gave me a sympathetic look and opened the door. I glared at him; I knew he'd told them. He didn't have to tell them the mirror was a door. Jasper looked surprised at the look I gave him.

"Bells are you-"

"Leave me the fuck alone Jasper."

I stormed out of the room. They were going to make sure that I didn't see him. That thought made me stamp my way down the hall in a childish - but well called for – tantrum.

_I miss him already..._

**And Bella is already smitten! Hope you liked it! It would make my bad day much better if you reviewed! **

**Everyone who guessed something right about the next chapter in a review will get a teaser! The almighty teaser of amazingness! I know! **

**So... to prove my love for reviews, here is a scientific equation of what happens to my face when I get reviews. **

**:'( + Reviews = =D**

**As that famous little meerkat said, Simples! *Squeak***

**Review! The teaser is waiting!**


	6. Authors Note

**Hello my lovely and faithful readers!**

**I'm very sorry to say, my laptop is broken, as in dead. I'm about to have the funeral. **

**But this means I can't write as easily. I'm trying using my parents laptop, my sisters, the libraries'. Until I get back to school, that's all I can do. **

**I have to wait until my birthday until I can get a laptop, and that's in August. So I'm very sorry that I broke it. (It was the dog, I swear!)**

**So, I want you to review and tell me, is there any point in me continuing my fanfics? Would you read them after so long? **

**If anybody wants to take over for now, I'll be happy to hand them over, PM me, or review. **

**I'm so very very sorry. I'll try to update.**

**Love Melissa.**

**I must add, the only reason I have no money to buy a laptop, I brought a ticket to Lostprophets in Cardiff on the first, If any of you are going to be there, don't hurt me, please?**

**It would be muchly appriciated. **


	7. Eye for an Eye

**As you can tell I am back!**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter and, any of you that are reading after months of waiting, thank you!**

_"I'm sure he was going to do many things, and as role of unrelated big sister, I'm not letting him in a fucking metre of you and you in a metre of him. Understood?" Rose bellowed as I was herded into my originally allocated bedroom._

_"But-"_

_"But nothing! Do you understand?" She barked._

_I nodded mutely._

_Jasper gave me a sympathetic look and opened the door. I glared at him; I knew he'd told them. He didn't have to tell them the mirror was a door. Jasper looked surprised at the look I gave him._

_"Bells are you-"_

_"Leave me the fuck alone Jasper."_

_I stormed out of the room. They were going to make sure that I didn't see him. That thought made me stamp my way down the hall in a childish - but well called for – tantrum._

_I miss him already..._

**Chapter Five - **

_**Eye For an Eye, Cock block for a Cock block**_

I was a boiling pot of a person as I was rushed down the long, twisting corridors of Edward's castle. I wasn't sure what was going in, because as far as I could tell, they had wanted me to find Edward – thought of it as romantic! They wanted romance, which they had just blown away, popped the love bubble. But I didn't argue, I knew there would be no point, I was too busy dying of embarrassment of being paraded down a hallway where there had been staff walking past, and Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle all stood around me, all with the perfect view of my very exposed body.

They all noticed, and it was very uncomfortable for us to meet gazes as soon as I had caught them looking at my body. Alice and Rose were leading the way, looking like they would happily try to take down either vampire or werewolf. It was almost as funny as it was worrying, truly they had never been in the presence of either creature, it was terrifying, the power the gave off made you want to curl up into a ball, if you had annoyed them, or jump on them, in Edward's case.

We all bundled ourselves into Alice and Jasper's room, and I grabbed the blanket off of their bed, pulling it around myself, shielding myself from their eyes. I then continued to sit on the bed and glare at them all, who had dotted them selves around the room, sat on other chairs, tables, etc. Emmett had just sprawled himself, spread eagle out onto the soft, fluffy rug. "Bella," Alice started, sitting beside me on the bed. "I know you may _think_ that we did was wrong, but believe me, when you hear us out, you will know that it was the right thing to do. Trust me, I know that a pretty face, and a hot body is very easy to melt into – hell Jasper's living proof of that!" she rambled, and I saw Jasper smirk in the back ground, rolling his eyes, brushing it off like he'd heard better compliments from her. "But I'm sure he's neglected to tell you many things that we have heard."

I glowered at her, then cocked my head. "What have you heard?"

"He's killed, tonnes of people. There's been loads of mysterious murders that have happened around here, all had their blood all sucked out, and had fang marks in their neck. Just two fang marks," she insisted, and I frowned, thinking back to when I'd come across Mike after Edward had bit him. _It was like a crescent moon, bite mark, with to bigger wholes where his canines were, not just two marks. _Edward hadn't killed those people, but I let her continue. "He had been assassinated, because he was a jerk who like to force himself upon women when he was alive the first time, and his wife killer herself, because she couldn't live with the memories of how he abused her." _He was raised to be a gentleman, he would never do that... This is all lies!_ "He beat her because she was having an affair with the person who killed him. He did it because Isabella confided in him, saying that she was being abused by him, and that he was raping women in the town, but nobody could do anything, because he was king."

"And how do you know this?" I hissed.

"I got told by someone who works here. He's obsessed with the legend of Corfe Castle and the king," Jasper chirped from the corner of the room. "He came to us, me and Alice, warning us that you may be in danger, because of Edward. Then we came to get you!" he said, sounding like there was a relieved, but silent "and you were alive!" on the end of the sentence.

"What did he look like?"

"I couldn't see very well, he had long dark hair, dark eyes, I couldn't see much else..."

"His name is Jake Black," Carlisle informed them. _Jacob._

"That's the killer."

"So? He told us why he did it! He loved Isabella, and he didn't want her to get hurt any more! We all know what can happen if you get on Edward's bad side – Mike knows very well!" Rosalie inserted, storming over to the bed.

"He's lying!"

"Jake has worked here for two years, and he hasn't done anything to cause any sort of mistrust, even if he is from the legend, we know the truth now!" Carlisle insisted, pacing across the room, stepping over Emmett each time, who was now snoring on the rug, curled into a ball like a child sleeping. "You can't hide from the King, so you're going to have to share a room with someone. There is Angela, she's a maid who lives here, she's really nice, and she would be happy to have some company for a while – she hasn't really had any one around since one of our other members of staff left," he said coolly, and I glared daggers at him.

"I'm not sharing a room with someone I don't know," I hissed. "Edward is not a rapist, or a abuser! He's just a guy, who happens to like blood," I said as if I were saying something as simple as 'he's just a guy, who has a foot fetish!' "In all the time I've been around him, I've been pretty much been the one doing the raping! He's always being a gentleman, he even asked me if I was a vi-" I cut off turning bright red, remembering I had an audience, and that it wasn't just me and the girls, it was Jasper, Carlisle, and an all but unconscious Emmett.

"A virgin?" Rose said with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"Edward had a thing for virgins, Bella. Isabella was one, before he came along and married her. He raped mostly virgins, like the blood of virgins according to the studies of Jake after his death," Alice said gravely and I just shook my head, denying it, not wanting to believe anything that they said, not even wanting to hear it. I didn't believe it. I was going to be sneaking off to find him either way. At least if I could finally lose my virginity, I could get over the worries of finding the right guy before having sex, which scared guys off, and I could have several weeks of mind blowing sex, I suspected, just from the fact his kissed almost make me come.

"Fine!" I yelped. "Fine! I'll stay with Angela, and I'll stay away from Edward, but I'm staying away from Jacob too! I don't care if you don't have my romance story unfold for your amusement," I growled. They all knew that was the end of the conversation. Rose woke up Emmett, and they left, followed by Carlisle, who told her that he would be back around ten o'clock, since it was only around half five at that time, and they still needed to sleep. Carlisle left, and it was just me, Alice and Jasper.

"Maybe you should go sleep with Rose and Emmett," Jasper said, his eyes flicking to Alice, his intentions clear.

I smirked and shook my head. "Oh no, Jasper dear. I'm staying right here, and you are going to realise, when you cock block me, you do not get away with it," I chirped, still holding the bed's sheets around me. "And also, could I have one of your shirts to wear or something? Your girlfriend likes me to parade in my lingerie to attract attention of any male that sees me, even if it's her boyfriend, it seems," I mused, and Alice glared at Jasper, who blushed bright red, and went over to the unpacked suitcase and pulled out a shirt throwing it towards me. I unwrapped the sheets and threw them at Jasper, temporarily blocking his view while I pulled his shirt over my head. It was big enough to cover me up, but I still didn't feel comfortable around Jasper in it.

Alice had fished out a blanket and a pillow that had been set in the closet amongst towels, pillows and bed covers, obviously for when the maids arrived. I took the blanket and sat down on the rug, making myself comfortable with the bedding, and lay down. Jasper and Alice sorted out the bed, and then while Alice got in it, Jasper flicked off the light before going to bed, the sheets rustling as they settled in, and then Bella heard Jasper say, "Night girls, don't let the vampires bite."

"Bite me," we both retorted, and he just laughed.

"Happy to."

"You know, this is the only time you're going to have more than one girl sleeping in the same room as you, right?" Alice whispered. Jasper said something back, that I didn't hear, and then Alice giggled. It wasn't long till I was deeply asleep, dreaming of Edward, and having night terrors of Jacob.

"Wakey wakey!" she heard a man say, and she didn't register who it was at first. I raced through all the thoughts of who it could be, my first going to Edward, and I murmured his name, still drowsy. "You wish," he said back.

I opened my eyes, seeing Jasper, looking handsome as ever hovering above me. "What?" I demanded.

"Alice is in the shower, you might want to go in there after her, I don't want to hold you girls up," he said thoughtfully, and I sat up throwing off my covers, blushing when I had to pull down Jaspers shirt, so he didn't get another long look at my exposed self.

"Why? Because you'll take ages jacking off?" I retorted, and he turned almost as red as I did when I got embarrassed, letting me know that that was exactly the reason, since he hadn't managed to have sex after Alice and he had been woke by Jacob. The pair of them seemed to have sex every time the saw a bed, so it didn't surprise me that it hadn't mattered to him that it was five in the morning.

"No, well, partially, but more so that Alice told me you have to go first," he confessed, knowing there was no point in denying it. "You're moving rooms, Rose has already stopped by telling Alice to get you ready to go back to your room and pack to go to Angela's," Jasper informed her taking away the pillow and the blanket, folding it and laying it on the already made bed. They were making the job easy for the maids...

Alice didn't take long getting out of the shower, it was the make up that always took up the time, and she did that outside of the bathroom so I could go in sooner. The shower was just a cubical, but there was a massive bathtub the size of a jacuzzi. They had certainly made all the room very luxurious for their guests. I showered quickly, brushing my teeth with one of the complimentary toothbrushes that was in the cabinet above the sink. After that I went out, and saw a sight that I could have done without seeing. Alice and Jasper were making out, and it was getting rather heated – I was just thankful they had kept their clothes.

Jumping away quickly, Jasper apologised to me, his face flushed. I just smiled and shook my head. "In perfect time for your shower, Jasper," I teased as me and Alice wandered over to the door. Alice waved goodbye to Jasper, blowing him a kiss before shutting the door. She was just laughing at me, because I was clearly tense after walking in on a near porn shoot.

"It could have been worse," Alice chirped, and I shook my head, shuddering at the thought. "You're just jealous because you aren't getting any," she taunted, and waved her finger in my face, poking me on the cheek. I glared at her thinking one thing repetitively. _I could have been, if you and your little Jazzy hadn't barged in at the wrong time with the rest of Mystery Inc._

"Of course I'm jealous – I need to find myself a cowboy," I said sarcastically, and she giggled. I knew how much she loved the idea that Jasper was her 'cowboy,' and loved his accent. I had to admit, the first time I'd met him, I may have drooled a little the moment he spoke. But of course I wouldn't admit this to Alice, or any one actually, because the chances were, it would get back to Jasper, and he'd hold it over my head for the rest of my life.

Walking down the corridor, we turned a corner, and there were three rooms, two on the right side, one of the left. Rose and Emmett's were on the left side of the hallway. We walked to the second door, and Alice knocked cautiously – which I didn't blame her for doing, Rose and Em were worse that Alice and Jasper for being annoyingly sexual; and I say annoyingly because while they're having sex 24/7 I'm still tucked up in bed watching reruns of Friends and Scrubs at night. It was frustrating that I was brought up with parents that taught me more of the dangers of sex, than why people should be having sex – because of love.

Rose answered the door, fully dressed, surprisingly, her hair was dead straight, and her make up was perfectly done – unlike me completely who had no make up, and had curly locks that were still damp from the shower. I probably looked like wreck too, due to the lack of sleep. Emmett wasn't in the room, which explained the fact Rose was still clothed.

"You ready Rose?" Ali asked, staring up at Rosalie, who nodded, stepped out the room and pulled the door shut, and locking it with a giant, rusting old fashioned key, which she slipped into her jeans pocket, not fitting entirely, poking out the top. It was a good job nobody really was planning on breaking into their room apart from Emmett and herself.

We wandered down the corridor in silence for a minute before Rose decided that she didn't like the silence. "Emmett's at the front desk getting leaflets for where we could go today. I think that we should do something after we've moved all your stuff. Carlisle says that in recent years they've built loads more things around here because people want to come and visit Corfe Castle and stay here. There's like a mall, and a pool, and a theatre – it sounds all good," Rosalie chirped, breaking the silence.

"It would be great to go shopping here! Maybe I can get some bed clothes!" I suggested happily, glaring at the pair of them, sure they had been the ones that had came up with the plan. They just grinned evilly, like they had purposely tried to annoy her by doing it.

"Think of it this way, free lingerie and all your pyjama's are back home safe!" Alice said positively, making me groan in frustration.

"Do you think I need reminding that my clothes are at home? All the way in the USA? That's miles and miles, I think I'm away that they're are all the way back home," I hissed, making the pair of them giggle as me. I huffed and was silent the entire way to the room that I was being evicted from. There was nobody there, and all of my stuff was in the room at the end of the hall. There considering how much Alice an Rose had packed for me, and that there was no big strong vampire to carry it for me, it could take a lot of time and effort. I didn't want to move rooms – how would being with a maid help me anyway?

Rose and Alice headed for the no longer secret passage and opened it, letting it swing back on it's hinges. I stared down at the dark tunnel. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to get a torch," I told them, and they just nodded mutely, starting their descent down through the darkness to the room below. I searched through the drawers beside the bed, to find where Edward had left a spare torch, as he had told me the night before. It was there, and when I looked down the tunnel, even with the torch, I couldn't see a metre ahead of me.

I ventured down, ignoring the fact that it was pitch black. I had shut the door, because it didn't matter anyway – the light was filtering through it like it was glass. I walked slowly and carefully, when I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that there was light coming from a different source, one that wasn't ahead of me, nor behind me. It was beside me. I turned and to my left, there was a door, light pouring from the crack under the door.

Cautiously, I reached for the door handle, not sure what to expect in there. It could have been anybody, as long as they knew where the room was. I turned the knob on the door and pushed it open, almost blinded by the light. It was flickering like flame light, and I peeked around, and couldn't see anybody. There was stacks and stacks and stacks of books. All looking like they hadn't been read in thousands of years, which they hadn't, of course. I stepped in and closed the door behind me, seeing someone behind it, catching my eye. It was the glint of light of red hair, making it look like fire that made my heart explode in a cross between happiness and fear.

I turned to face Edward a grin on my face. His eyes were dark, as he grabbed me and kissed me deeply. His lips were firm, and yet soft against mine, dominating the entire kiss. His tongue probed at my mouth for entrance, and I couldn't help letting the moan slip from me when I felt the tip of his tongue sliding against my own. I forgot everything that Alice, and Jasper, Rose and Carlisle had said, and threw myself fully into the kiss, wrapping my arms around him, one hand sliding up his back, into his thick hair. He groaned softly against my lips, running his hands down my body, around the curves of my breasts, down to the insides of my thighs, then pulling my leg up so it was around his hip.

Edward forced me up against the wall, our bodies fitting together perfectly, forming one being, almost. I could feel every inch of him against me, and that included the arousal that he was then rubbing against me. He whispered my name against my lips, and then with a small sigh, stepped away, shifting awkwardly as his jeans pressed uncomfortably against him.

"So why did your friends rush you off last night, threatening me with stakes as they went?" he enquired, removing my leg from around him and stepping back. He was frowning, but pursing his lips, looking a cross between confused and amused. He had wandered over to a near by seat ahead of me and sat down, trying different positions in the seat, obviously trying to make himself comfortable with the major erection he had. He didn't look embarrassed, just merely annoyed by having to stop.

"Well, Jacob told them loads of stuff that made them convinced that you are a horrible evil creature," I explained, walking over to him. He stared up at me as I leaned down to kiss him. He shuffled back awkwardly in his chair, gripping me by the hips and pulling me down to straddle him in the the large chair.

"What did he say?" Edward said suddenly, breaking off the kiss.

I huffed in frustration, really just wanting to kiss him. "They said you were a rapist, for one," I told him, and he laughed, actually properly laughed. I momentarily wondered if Alice and Rose would hear, but he stopped, shaking his head.

"Seriously? He said that? I was a bit promiscuous, but that was because I had a wife that was unfaithful, a need for blood, and all the women in the land throwing themselves at me!" he insisted, running his hands over my thighs, which I then remembered were still bare, since I still needed to get dressed. I had had to put the lingerie and Jasper's shirt back on after the shower, or go naked. His hands were still going up my pale legs, but stopped when he reached the edge of the lace panties. I almost groaned in frustration, because his kisses and touches were making me hot and wet.

"Isabella was unfaithful? Cheating on you with Jacob?" I guessed by what Alice had said. He nodded. "But you didn't drive her to it did you, by abusing her or anything, did you?" I asked warily.

"Well..." he started, and my eye brows shot up. I was worrying he was about to say he did abuse her. "I did drive her to it, but only because she thought I was having an affair with a woman name Tanya, who had changed me into a vampire."

"Tanya, I saw her in the hall, it was like you two were back in when you were ruling. You were both wearing your old clothes, you told her you loved her," I mused, unsure of what to believe now, and who to believe.

"And I did. She gave me blood, I loved her like a sister – because we pretty much were siblings, we shared the same blood, where she had fed hers to me. But she loved me like more than a brother, and she kept leaving things around, and saying things around Isabella that made it seem like we were having an affair. And Isabella was very spiteful. One day after Tanya had confronted her, Tanya didn't turn up to give me blood the next day. I knew she wouldn't miss it. I found her body down the side of the cliff, on the rocks," he told me sadly. Edward looked away, then brought his eyes back to mine. They were crimson, but oh so sad. "She didn't understand that I was a vampire, and that I wasn't having an affair, even when I explained everything. I had been pretending to be ill for several weeks so I had to be away from my family, so I wouldn't hurt them. When my daughter got ill..." he stopped dead, staring me in the eye like he was expecting me to run away.

"It's okay Edward, I think that's enough for one day," I whispered and kissed him softly. "We can talk later."

"Not if your friends have their way..." he murmured kissing me from mouth to my shoulder with just gentle brushes of his lips. Then he leaned back and sighed. "Bella, I may not be the best of people in the entire world to have chasing after you, but I'm much better, and more sane, than Jacob. Please try to stay away from him...?" he pled, and I nodded.

"I'll stay away from him – and I'm not leaving here," I said, words tumbling from my brain to my mouth as the thoughts came. "I'm safer here when you can get to me, than when I'm surrounded by staff, of which Jacob is a part of..." I mused. "But they won't listen to me..."

Edward thought for a moment, and then pushed me off of his lap, standing up. "I have an idea," he said simply, and strolled out of the room.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**I hope you enjoyed it guys!**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Love **

**Mel**

**X**


	8. Apology

**Dear readers,**

**I am here to apologise, that I will be unable to complete the fanfics. I have a few reasons as to why, none of which will satisfy you, but none the less, still have made me conclude to draw this to a close.**

**I have found that as time went on, I simply lost the heart to continue writing fanfiction, and lost my interest in Twilight. The over obession of the media and the fans has led me to be a little bit sick of it.**

**I have also not read, or watched Twilight since October time, so I have forgotten a lot of the text, and it would be inaccurate according to the novels; this would make me unsatified with my work.**

**I have also found I have grown out of fanfiction; while this is not meant offensivly to anybody who still reads, or writes it, I encourage you to do so. It is an excellent source of amusement, and it can help you with your writing skills, and vocabulary, just as any sort of reading, and/or writing does. **

**And also, I have forgotten most of the plots to my stories, what has happened, the subplots and connections in the books. **

**But I have a few propositions, a few ways that you could possibly enjoy the stories.**

**You can write your own! You can take the start of the fanfic, for those of you that never know how to start, and make it your own. Develop it, and continue it, until you feel confidant enough to make your own. I can see if I can get any body to take over my stories, and let them take the lead. I can make up a plot, or try to remember them, and then type them up, and leave them to tell the rest of the story. I can leave it imcomplete. Or I can leave it with the slight chance that I may return to it one day. **

**I'll leave the decsion up to you; If I get no comments, I will just leave it up, so people in the future will have the options to take ideas, and inspirations to plots. **

**But, if you are so cool, and decide that you still want more of my writing, and don't care nessessarily if it is about Twilight, I write still, I just don't publish it to any site, as it is my own creation. I am looking for people who like dark romance to read some of my work, and tell me what they think, so I know if I'm heading in the right direction, as people like you are my target group. **

**If you are interested, and can be bothered (the summer holidays are near, if not commenced, and I'm sure many of you have plenty of time) just contact me, on **

**xgriffinandgoblinx yahoo. co. uk**

**It would be a pleasure to hear from you. If you are interested in taking over, or want to know what happens to write your self, or want some ideas for fanfics, just contact me, and I'll see what I can do.**

**I'll end this on an apology, and say that I'm very sorry, to any of my readers who particularly liked my work. I just think I changed too much, and I'm not sure if I'll change back. **

**Goodbye.**

**Love Mel**

**XxX**


End file.
